For Richer - For Poorer
by TunedIn
Summary: The upper class are being murdered. Jane and Maura start to investigate and it emerges the victims have one thing in common; an art exhibition, one Maura also attended. Jane sees a new side to Maura; are cracks appearing in their friendship? When Jane reluctantly goes on a double date, she finds Maura's high-class world much more appealing. Is Jane courting love or the murderer?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All rights of Tess Gerritson and TNT are acknowledged and respected.**

It's Tommy's birthday! It's been two years since he was released from prison and despite a couple of scares with the law; he's been on the straight and narrow. The Rizzoli family are having dinner to celebrate. Maura has graciously given up her home for the occasion. She wouldn't have it any other way. Angela has prepared a meal fit for kings. They are all just waiting on Maura; she was catching up with a girl from her fancy French boarding school. Clarissa Wyndham had ended up marrying some Earl or Duke or something and she was in Boston for some la de da do; as Jane called it.

The boys are shouting at the TV trying to influence the outcome of the evening's baseball game. Jane goes to the fridge to get them all another beer. "Wow, dinner smells great Ma" Jane waters at the mouth; she's getting hungry.

"How much longer do you think Maura will be" Angela asks.

"She said not to wait for her; she's not sure when she'll be able to get away" Jane says.

"No, no Maura's family now Janey. I want to wait for her" Angela smiles. "Although I'd like you to set the table for me please sweetie."

Jane hands the boys their beers and starts setting the table. She then helps her mother by opening some wine to let it breathe. Just as Angela gives up and invites the boys to the table, Maura comes bustling through her door. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She smiles and goes over to Tommy to give him a hug. She then hands him a present.

"For me" Tommy looks genuinely surprised. He and Maura have moved from their early attraction to a really lovely plutonic friendship; one they both value enormously. When Tommy finishes unwrapping the gift he is looking at a Chess Set worth probably more than anything else he owns. "Wow" is all he can say; he's speechless.

"Oh my, that's really beautiful" Angela adds looking at the gift. Maura has no sense of value when buying gifts for people. Money has never been an object and it pleased her to put thought into and bring joy when giving gifts. It used to frustrate Jane; she used to feel so much pressure to spend money she couldn't really afford when buying gifts for Maura. It wasn't until she realised Maura genuinely appreciated the effort more than the gift itself, that it stopped bothering her. Jane smiles, she'd once found this old, apparently rare, cheap second-hand book on science and given it to Maura and it was now proudly displayed in Maura's office.

"Gosh dinner smells fabulous; I hope you haven't all been waiting for me" Maura announces; excited and happy at Tommy's reaction to her gift.

"Only a bit Maura" Frankie laughs as he tears himself away from the game, turning the TV off.

As they all get settled and start passing food around Jane asks "so how was the fancy who hah this afternoon."

Maura looks at her "it was what I was expecting and I feel quite certain you would have hated it Jane." She smiles as she serves herself some vegetables.

"Probably" Jane smirks. She looks at Tommy "so how does it feel to be a year older little bro?"

Tommy chuckles "the same as it did yesterday."

Angela smiles "you have no idea how each of your birthday's make me feel." She leans over and pinches Tommy's cheek "you were such a beautiful baby." Everyone laughs as Tommy blushes.

When everyone is content with food and all have spread far and wide to clean dishes or watch baseball or sit over coffee and chat Jane asks Maura about James. Maura has a new man. "Why didn't you bring Jimmy to dinner" Jane is mocking Maura's friend's name.

"James had to leave the function early remember, he had to fly to Texas for a Polo competition" Maura reminds Jane.

Jane leans back in her chair "oh how could I forget; Jimmy Montague had to race off to Texas for his Polo game" she is giving Maura a friendly jibe as their phones start to ring. "Rizzoli" Jane picks up as she grabs her phone from the kitchen bench.

Maura has to scrounge around her handbag; "Doctor Isles" she finally responds. They both hang up almost simultaneously after confirming to the various callers they're on their way.

"Come on then" Jane announces to Maura "I'll drive." Jane and Maura give their apologies to Angela, Frankie and Tommy as they head out to a late evening murder. When they pull up at the residence of Judge Fidel Holmes the house is a hive of activity. Bright lights shine on the perimeter and police tape cordons off an area holding media and spectators back.

It's an otherwise delightful autumn evening. Not cold but pleasantly cool. The gardens and lawns of the Judges home are immaculate. The house is large and warm. It's painted in a light coffee colour and trimmed in white. It smacks of money which Jane notices right away and for which Maura is completely oblivious. When they reach the scene of the murder they are greeted by Korsack who's over the body looking for evidence and Frost who is standing back a ways from the victim.

Maura goes straight to work on assessing the body. Jane looks at Korsack and Frost and starts looking for answers. "So what do we have" she opens.

"Point blank, single shot to the side of the head Jane" Korsack starts.

Frost adds "He's not married Jane, he lives here alone."

"Who found him then" Jane asks.

"Another Judge" Jane looks away from the victim and straight at Frost who continues. "Yeah Judge Lincoln called it in. He and Holmes were supposed to have dinner and watch the game…"

Korsack finishes for him "when he got here he could hear the TV but Holmes didn't answer. When Judge Lincoln tried the door he says it was open."

"Oh; so where's the Judge now?"

Frost and Korsack look at the dead man. "Not him" Jane says in exasperation, "the witness!"

"He left Jane; says he'll call by in the morning to give us his statement" Frost explains sheepishly.

"What and you just let him leave" Jane looks at him frustrated. She turns to Korsack for an explanation. He just shrugs.

Maura walks over and joins them; she's ordered the body back to the morgue. "He's been dead approximately three to four hours. It appears a single bullet has penetrated his temporal lobe; his death would have been instantaneous."

"Are you going to work him now" Jane asks.

"No Jane; I don't think there's anything to be gained by that; I'll start the autopsy in the morning."

Jane, Korsack and Frost decide there's nothing more they can do until the morning either. It's nearly 2am as they depart and leave the scene to the techs who will comb over it for a long time yet. Jane drops Maura off to a silent household; the remnants of Tommy's birthday gathering long gone. "I'll see you tomorrow Jane," Maura offers and smiles as she heads inside. Jane waits in the car watching until Maura is safely locked inside before heading home to her eagerly anticipated bed.

The morning after the night before greets Boston with a spectacular fall ambience. The clear sky supports a brisk morning temperature but promises delightful warmth as the day progresses. Jane however is struggling to return the compliment to Mother Nature. She hasn't been a great sleeper since her first date with Charles Hoyt but when it's further complicated by a late night punctuated with murder, her mood doesn't match the welcome the day has offered.

When Jane arrives at the precinct she goes via the café to thank her mum again for the great dinner last night. She also grabs the coffee she's desperate for. She arrives at her desk to witness Detective Frost sitting at his own; looking immaculate despite his late night, tapping out a tune on his much-loved key board. Korsack joins them ten minutes later, one hand holding his weathered brief case the other, a large strong coffee.

As each starts to process the events of the night before and prepares their approach to solving the murder of Judge Fidel Holmes their moment of silent thought is corrupted by an agitated Lieutenant Cavanaugh. "What is this; go slow on homicide week" he blurts at his usually best performing team. "Surely I don't have to remind you of the heat surrounding the murder of a Boston Judge?"

Jane stands to greet Cavanaugh, "no sir but it makes it all the more important we do this well and get it right. Our only lead is the person who found Holmes and he happens to be another Boston Judge. One who pulled punches last night by leaving the scene before being properly questioned," Jane reports.

"I get it Rizzoli but play that card carefully; if and until you can prove he's any more than the poor bastard who thought he was going to a friend's to watch Baseball, you play by his bidding." Cavanaugh looks at Frost and Korsack as he continues. "The brass is already all over my ass on this so I need by best team at its best on this; am I clear?" Korsack and Frost just nod. "I want you to keep me up to date on everything Vince; don't leave me hanging on this one, not even for a minute."

"I won't Sean; take it easy" Korsack reassures his boss and long-time friend.

When Cavanaugh leaves Jane expresses her frustration. "That's right; he doesn't ask about our open on the dead street kid does he!"

"Jane" Korsack pulls her up. "It's not his fault. This takes full priority or it will be all our asses in that sling" he reminds her.

"I know, I know; I just hate that he thinks he has to come out here and remind us of that. What does he think we're doing sitting here twiddling our thumbs?"

Korsack shakes his head at Jane and pulls out their trusty old board. They've solved many a case in front of it. He sticks the photo Frost has just printed of Judge Holmes up on it. "OK, a bullet to the head without a weapon at the scene is usually a pretty good indication of murder" Korsack starts. "So let's find motive, means and some suspects" he adds.

Jane starts to feel more energised. Her mind is kicking into gear. "Frost pull up what you can on the cases Holmes is presiding over; it's often the reason a Judge attracts unwarranted attention."

"On it Jane" Frost's fingers immediately start to dance across the keys laid out in front of him.

Jane looks back at Korsack, "I know it's early but I'm going to see Maura and see if she has anything of interest yet." Korsack nods at Jane as she heads to the morgue.

When Jane walks into the morgue Maura is concentrating over the body of Judge Holmes. She is in her black scrubs, purple gloves and has her hair pulled back off her face with bobby pins. She has a tray of tools beside her, a clip board and pen in one hand and is managing some sort of medical tool in the other. "Hey Maura" Jane announces giving no thought to Maura's state of concentration.

Maura pulls herself away from her thoughts to greet Jane. "Good morning" she smiles.

"Got anything yet" Jane gets straight to the point.

"The entry and exit wounds suggest a forty calibre bullet."

"Huh, interesting. Do you know if CSU found the bullet?"

"I haven't been notified Jane but they'd usually contact you first."

"Anything else" Jane pushes.

"Too soon for any real scientific data but you should probably know that I knew Judge Holmes socially," Maura offers.

"What" Jane looks at Maura surprised. Maura has mentioned this in such a 'matter of fact' way Jane's not sure how she should process the information.

"Yes, he was at the British Consulate Cultural Art Exchange I attended with Clarissa yesterday" Maura continues in an informative unemotional tone.

"Maura I drove you home from the crime scene last night, you never thought to mention this then?"

"No" is Maura's simple response.

"Maura" Jane says in frustration. "What else can you tell me about him?" As Maura's about to respond Jane gets a text message. "Hold that thought Maura, I'm going to have to get back to you Judge Lincoln's just arrived to give his statement."

"OK; oh Jane, they've always been quite discrete but I don't think it's any secret that Judge Lincoln and Judge Holmes were in a homosexual relationship."

"They're gay" Jane looks at Maura. This is an important insight into how Jane will approach interviewing Judge Lincoln; if he's the partner he's just moved on to the list of possible suspects.

"Well they don't advertise their relationship but it is common knowledge in our social circles" Maura explains indifferent to their sexual orientation.

"Oh good, then he won't be surprised that I know" Jane heads towards the morgue exit.

"Oh no; he'll be surprised that you know but he won't be surprised that I know."

Jane stops in her tracks. "What's that supposed to mean Maura?"

Maura looks at Jane confused "nothing. I'm just saying…"

"Forget it Maura," Jane lets the door swing behind her as she leaves. Jane's a tad annoyed at Maura. She knows what Maura just said was completely innocent but it's those types of remarks that remind Jane she comes from a very different world to her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

As Jane heads upstairs to the interview room she receives another text. This time it's Korsack advising they're interviewing Judge Lincoln in Cavanaugh's office. Jane smarts at this news. What just because he's a judge he gets special treatment! Huh; she swallows her pride and changes course to Cavanaugh's office. What greets Jane has her smarting even more. Lincoln is sitting behind the Lieutenants desk. Cavanaugh is standing to the side of it and Vince is in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Jane assumes she's to have the other one.

As she enters Judge Lincoln stands for her. It piques Jane; another example of his upper class training. Despite this Jane puts out her hand "Detective Jane Rizzoli" she introduces herself. He returns the handshake with a strong and confident grip. Jane finds herself looking at a tall handsome man. He has dark hair and dark eyes. His build is strong; he could have played college football. Jane chastises herself for stereotyping; for all she knew he probably did.

"Benjamin Lincoln, nice to meet you Detective" he responds as Jane sits. Jane notices the recording device on Cavanaugh's desk. At least they are doing something by the book.

"What can you tell us about last night" Jane opens.

"Fidel had invited me over for dinner and to watch the game. When I got there I knocked but Fidel didn't answer. I could hear the TV in the background. I tried the door and it was open so I went in. Fidel was lying on the couch exactly as he was when you all arrived."

"Not all the crime scene results are in but the initial findings were that there was no sign of forced entry Judge Lincoln" Jane offers. "You say you found the door closed but unlocked?"

"Yes Detective."

"Is it typical for Judge Holmes to leave his front door unlocked?"

"I…" the Judge starts to look uncomfortable. "I can say in all honesty Detective that I really wouldn't know" is his considered response.

Jane pushes a little harder. "What is your relationship with Judge Holmes, Sir?"

Judge Lincoln tenses up. He leans a little closer to Jane. "It would seem you already know the answer to that question Detective Rizzoli. I am not ashamed to say that Fidel Holmes and I enjoy… enjoyed an intimate sexual relationship. We do not live together and I do not have a key to his residence, nor he to mine. I will also add that Fidel Holmes is… was, a good and decent man and a Judge of the highest order and integrity. I won't allow you to cheapen what we have… had with your investigation Detective."

Korsack and Cavanaugh speak over each other to try to ease the situation. Jane pulls them both up talking over them. She stares directly at the Judge.

"Thank you for your honesty Judge Lincoln, yes I did know the answer to that question but I needed to understand how you were going to play it. I'm sure you're aware in a typical investigation this would make you our first suspect" Jane explains.

"Thank you for your honesty Detective." Lincoln leans back, the situation having eased. "I am not guilty; I have been completely honest with you. Fidel and I both enjoy Baseball and were going to have dinner and watch the game. The door was closed but unlocked when I got there. Fidel was dead when I arrived. I honestly don't know if it's typical for him to leave his front door unlocked; I will only add that he does live in a nice neighbourhood."

Jane finds herself warming to Benjamin Lincoln. He does seem honest and he does seem to have cared for their victim. "Judge Lincoln can you think of anyone who would want to kill Judge Holmes. Was there anything unusual going on in his work or anything else that might have been bothering Judge Holmes recently?"

"Not that I'm aware of. He'd called me earlier in the afternoon to confirm dinner. He attended the British Consulate Cultural Art Exchange yesterday and said he'd had a lovely afternoon."

"Yes, Doctor Isles confirmed seeing him there" Jane adds.

"Ah" Judge Lincoln now understands how Detective Rizzoli knew of his relationship with Fidel. "It appears Doctor Isles is a very thorough Medical Examiner."

Jane back pedals realising what Judge Lincoln is inferring. "She was very sensitive when she told me. She explained that you were both discreet but at the same time never denied your relationship."

"That's true Detective; it's quite alright. I have enormous respect for Doctor Isles. The quality of the evidence she presents in my court is unparalleled. We do mix in the same social circles, so I understand she would offer this information."

"I'm glad you understand" Jane acknowledges.

"I really can't tell you anything else but I can promise you this; I will sign any warrant for any piece of information your need; even on me; to help you solve this crime. I owe that much to my dear friend."

Cavanaugh moves to end the interview. "Thank you Judge Lincoln. We appreciate your time and we'll be in touch if we need anything." They all stand.

As Judge Lincoln comes around the desk to leave the office Jane extends her hand. "I'm very sorry for your loss Judge Lincoln."

He stops and looks at her; he takes her hand in a warm and strong grip. "Thank you Detective Rizzoli." As he looks away Jane catches the real hurt and pain he's been doing his best to hide.

Korsack picks up the recording device and after a few words from Cavanaugh to solve this quickly, he and Jane walk back to their desks. "You were quiet in there Korsack, what's your take?"

"You seemed in control of the situation Jane" Korsack smiles. "I like him; he seems decent to me."

"Me too" Jane ads "and having him on hand for warrants is going to be a Godsend!"

Korsack chuckles "You're not wrong!"

Frost walks over to Jane and Korsack; he has frustration written all over his face. "Jane, Judge Holmes was a Boston Criminal Court Judge. I've gone back over all his cases for the last year and he's put away a lot of bad dude's. Man, the guy's surrounded by people; the family and friends of people he's put away. They could all be pissed at him. There's nothing obvious at the moment to suggest one of them has a vendetta against the Judge though."

"OK Frost; get Judge Lincoln to sign a warrant on his and Judge Holmes phone records for the last month. Office, home and cell" Jane instructs.

"Judge Lincoln" Frost looks from Jane to Korsack and back; surprise written on his features.

"It's OK Frost" Korsack smiles. "Lincoln offered to manage all our needs for any legal support in this investigation. He's expecting to hear from us."

"OK" Frost goes back to his desk and gets to work.

"Jane do you think it's worth getting the guest list from that British Arts thingy and going over it" Korsack asks.

"Good idea Korsack" Jane responds. "I think I'll go and ask Maura if she remembers anything unusual happening there." Korsack gives Jane a funny look. "What's that for" she asks.

"The Doc's definition of unusual and ours isn't always on the same page Jane." Jane laughs and punches him affectionately on the shoulder as she heads to the morgue.

Maura is deep in concentration over her microscope when Jane announces her arrival with no regard for Maura's state of work. "Judge Lincoln seems like a really nice guy Maura" she states.

"Hmm" Maura doesn't break her concentration this time. Jane realises she's focused on something and steps up beside her and waits. Eventually Maura pulls away from her microscope. "Sorry Jane, what was that" she asks as she makes a note on her clipboard.

"Oh, I just said Judge Lincoln seems like a really nice guy."

Maura looks upwards thinking before answering. "Actually I agree with that conclusion Jane. I have always liked him."

"What a shame he's gay; he's very handsome he'd make a great date for Ma" Jane laughs. Maura sees the sense and the humour in the statement and laughs along. Jane focuses, "Maura we're going to go over the guest list from the British Consulate who hah event yesterday, did anything happen there that was unusual" Jane inquires.

Maura's eyes again go upwards as she considers the question. "James was irritable" she offers. "He was eager to get away because of his trip to Texas."

"No Maura, I mean anything that might have suggested Judge Holmes was about to be murdered." Jane can't help but think back to Korsack's last words.

"Oh" Maura concentrates again. "Well Judge Holmes was there alone, Judge Lincoln did not attend. He was charming and in good spirits when we spoke Jane."

"OK, thanks Maura. How's the autopsy going" Jane moves on.

"Oh wait" Maura is still back at yesterday's function. "I did notice Fidel and The British Consulate General engaged in a rather expressive discussion away from the other guests at one stage" Maura smiles. She's proud of her recall of the event.

"That's good Maura" Jane smiles. She calls Frost. "Can you meet me and Maura at the car; we're going to interview the British Consulate General." When she gets off the phone she looks at Maura. "Out of those scrubs Maura; you heard me we're going to interview the British Consulate General."

"Jane, just once could you ask me if now is convenient. You can be so bossy!" Maura carefully packs up what was under her microscope and goes and changes. When she and Jane arrive at the car, Frost is in the driver's seat ready to go. Maura automatically goes to the backseat.

As they pull up at the Consulate building Jane is reminded of another time they pulled up at an exclusive residence. She thinks about the case they worked when the eldest of the Fairfield Brother's was murdered. It had resulted in some serious tension between Jane and Maura, it was early in their friendship and it was the first time the difference in their upbringings had caused some problems. Jane dismisses the thought, their friendship has grown into something very special and given everything they've been through since; she's has nothing to worry about with Maura.

The building is white and features the columns that were popular when the building was erected. Jane guesses early 1800's. The lawns and gardens that surround the residence are lovely although they feature the evidence of fall. The colours and hues are reds, browns and oranges. There are as many leaves falling to the ground in the gentle breeze as there are remain in the trees.

When they knock on the door they are greeted by some sort of house manager. They are invited in and asked to wait in a guest room. It is like a museum with relics from the history of the relationship between Boston and England. Again Jane is reminded of the Fairfield case. Maura on the other hand is in her element. She's fascinated by the history in the room and is walking around scanning everything in great detail. Frost just takes a seat and waits.

"Look Jane, these are replicas of the original 'Stamp Act of 1765' and the 'Townshend Acts of 1767'" Maura states in excitement.

"So" Jane looks at Maura, having no clue what Maura's talking about.

"Jane they led to the Boston Massacre in 1770," Maura explains.

"Oh" Jane's a little annoyed that she didn't know that.

"Look Jane," Maura is animated. "Look a replica of the 'Tea Act of 1773.'"

"I know what that is Maura" Jane responds with satisfaction. "It led to 'The Boston Tea Party.'"

"That's right Jane, the British responded by closing the ports and bringing in more troops to contain the dissidents. On the evening of April 18, 1775, the British dispatched troops to the towns of Lexington and Concord to arrest Samuel Adams and John Hancock, and to seize arms which the colonists were storing," Maura rattles on.

"I know and that's when Paul Revere and William Dawes rode through the night to warn the colonists of the approaching soldiers," Jane ads sounding cocky.

Maura is oblivious to how she's made Jane feel, she's so caught up in the moment and enjoying the conversation. "Yes, and the next morning, on Lexington Green, 'the shot heard round the world,' was fired, and the American Revolution began. Two months later after the Battle of Bunker Hill, George Washington was summoned to Boston to take command of the rebel army." Maura looks at Jane, "I love our history!"

To Jane's great relief Maura is interrupted. "Lord Downey will see you now. Please follow me" the House manager informs them. They are taken into a huge office where Lord Downey walks around his desk to greet them.

"Doctor Isles, good afternoon, how lovely to see you again" he welcomes Maura.

"Thank you. These are my colleagues, Detective Jane Rizzoli and Detective Barry Frost." Maura introduces them.

"It's very nice to meet you both; welcome to our consulate. Please won't you all sit?" Lord Downey points to the lounge setting and coffee table that adorns one corner of his enormous office. "May I offer you some refreshments, tea or coffee?"

"Tea sounds lovely Lord Downey," Maura smiles. Jane watches Maura in awe. She is so natural in this environment. Judging by the few words Frost has offered he's as much a fish out of water as Jane is.

"Detectives" Lord Downey asks.

"I'm fine, thank you" Jane offers. Frost politely declines as well. Downey's House manager leaves to arrange tea.

"I assume you are here to discuss the terrible news about Judge Holmes" Lord Downey offers.

"Yes we are" Jane immediately feels more comfortable. "You were noticed having a somewhat heated discussion with Judge Holmes yesterday; can you tell us what you were talking about?"

Lord Downey looks confused, "I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to Detective."

Frost tries to help, "did you talk to Judge Holmes yesterday?"

"Why of course, Fidel is a Director of the Boston Arts Council. He played a large role in organising yesterday's event."

"Did you have any problems yesterday that caused you and Judge Holmes to be concerned" Jane prods.

"Oh, oh; yes we did actually." Lord Downey's English accent is very strong. "Yes one of the Boston Art Council's pieces did not arrive for showing. Fidel was very concerned."

Maura can't help herself, "how awful Henry, which piece was it?"

Lord Downey becomes animated "John Singleton Copley's 1772 portrait of…"

Maura too becomes animated "Dorothy Quincy or Mrs John Hancock. I would love to have seen that painting, my goodness what happened to it?"

"Yes Lord Downey, what did happen to it" Jane brings them back to the purpose of the discussion.

"Oh yes Detective, well as you can imagine Fidel was very worried. The painting is extremely valuable."

"It is" Frost asks.

"Oh yes Detective Frost, it would almost be priceless, wouldn't it Lord Downey" Maura's enjoying be involved as she looks from Frost to the Henry Downey.

"Indeed" Downey responds. "We discovered that the Gallery where it's shown decided at the last-minute not release it. Both Fidel and I were extremely relieved to learn it was hanging safely in its home and not lost or worse, stolen."

"Huh" Jane grunts. "So you're not aware of anything else that was upsetting Judge Holmes or whether there was anyone else here yesterday that had any problems with the Judge?"

"No, Detective. Fidel is… was much loved in the artistic community. I honestly can't think why anybody would want to hurt him. Our community is very upset; they are already organising a tribute for him" Lord Downey explains.

Jane's phone buzzes at her waist. She picks it up and reads about another murder. Frost's phone also buzzes. Jane knows what his message is before he reads it. "Well Lord Downey, thank you for your time but I'm afraid duty calls. We have to go."

"We do" Maura looks at Jane; she was looking forward to her cup of tea. Maura loves traditional English tea. "What about my tea" she asks.

"Goodness me Doctor Isles how rude of me," Lord Downey stands to find out what's taking so long. At that moment Maura's phone starts to vibrate and she's alerted to the new murder.

"Actually please don't worry Lord Downey, there has been another murder and I must go" Maura explains.

"I'm so sorry Doctor Isles, you must come to our next official High Tea; I'll make sure you are on the guest list."

Maura smiles, "thank you Henry, I would be delighted."

Jane butts in to Maura's organising of her social calendar. "Come on Doctor Isles we have to go." She grabs Maura's arm and Maura stumbles slightly as she's pulled away. Maura smiles and waves somewhat apologetically to Lord Downey as Jane drags her away.

...

**Footnote:** There is a British Consulate in Boston but it is housed in an office building at One Broadway, Cambridge. The British Consulate General at the time of writing this story is Suzie Kitchener. In order to create the effect wanted for this story and for the author's enjoyment of history a great deal of artistic license has been taken in presenting the British Consulate and the British Consulate General in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Rizzoli, Frost and Doctor Isles arrive at the Boston Harbour Hotel. As they enter the foyer it is a buzz with concerned guests. The lead uniform greets them. "A couple in the penthouse suite" he informs them. "Single gunshots to their heads," he adds.

Jane turns to Frost "find out what video surveillance they have and get a warrant for the tapes." Frost nods and goes off to do as Jane has suggested. Maura and Jane head for the lifts to take them to the Penthouse suite. As they walk into the room Jane is taken at the site. She's never been in the penthouse suite of one of Boston's finest hotels. "Oh my God Maura, this is unbelievable."

"What is" Maura asks. Maura is oblivious to the decadence of the room and again Jane finds it a little annoying.

"This room Maura" Jane smirks. "Not everyone gets to stay in the Penthouse suite when they travel, you know." Jane shakes her head as Maura gives her a quizzical expression. "Never mind" Jane dismisses the thought as Korsack walks towards them from the bedroom.

"Husband and wife, Doc; they're visiting from London. I think they're royalty."

"Royalty" Maura says amused. "I doubt it Sergeant Detective Korsack, it would be very unusual for royalty to stay in a public hotel. They would usually be housed…"

"It doesn't matter Maura" Jane says cutting her friend off and moving towards the bedroom.

Korsack says "well they're checked in as the Duke and Duchess of Shernindorn."

"I beg your pardon!" Maura's heart has skipped a beat at the mention of the guest's names.

Jane recognises the tone and stops and turns back to Maura. "Oh Maura, are you alright; do you know them" shes asks with concern.

"Jane, the girl I went to school with; Clarissa Wyndham. She's the Duchess of Shernindorn." Maura looks at Jane with fear and concern on her face.

"That woman you caught up with yesterday at that British Art thingy?" Maura just nods in answer to Jane's question. Korsack watches the exchange and is now concerned for Doctor Isles.

"Doctor Isles, you may want to call in Pike. She and her husband have been shot in the head; are you sure you're up for this."

Maura looks at Korsack. She appreciates his concern. "It's OK Sergeant Detective Korsack, Clarissa was… well she was a friend I had at School but we weren't really that close." Maura steals herself before following Jane into the room. Jane walks straight to the victims to have a closer look. She turns to say something to Maura and Maura is standing there struggling to put on her gloves.

Jane moves to her and takes hold of Maura's arms just above her wrists. "Are you sure you're OK Maura?"

"I'm sorry Jane; it's just so odd to see her like this."

Jane releases Maura and gently rubs her arm. "I'm so sorry Maura, are you sure you're alright?" Grateful to have her best friend there with her for support Maura nods at Jane and forces herself to get to work. Jane stays close by Maura as she goes about her business. As Maura's finishing up Frost walks in.

"Jane, Frankie's taking the paperwork to Judge…" Frost pauses as he witnesses the bodies lying in blood stained sheets and pillows. Jane looks at Frost encouraging him to keep talking. "Oh yeah, well the security guys showed me what they have and they're saying something really weird went down. There are these random spots on the videos where it looks like the camera's stop."

"Damn" Jane says "and I'll bet you a hundred bucks there's no footage of our killer."

"Too soon to say Jane, but there is no footage of anyone else entering or leaving this suite after the registered guests" Frost explains.

Maura interrupts them eager to leave. "Jane I've done all I can here; EMT will remove the bodies for the morgue."

"Great Maura" Jane responds. "Come on Frost we've done all we can here let's get Maura back to the morgue."

"Actually, I think I'll walk back" Maura informs Jane and Frost. Jane looks at Maura. Her facial expression doesn't give too much away but Jane can see the conflict in Maura's eyes. She doubts Frost or Korsack would notice it. Jane looks at Maura; she's dressed in a McQueen straight line blue dress. She has on a white Jacket with white leather trim and white patent leather Jimmy Choo's with at least a three-inch heel.

Jane is sympathetic for her friend. "Maura it's too far to walk." Jane turns to Frost. "Can I borrow your car Frost, would you mind getting a ride back with Korsack?" Frost throws Jane his keys and heads off to find Korsack.

Jane turns to Maura "come on let's go and have a coffee somewhere, when you're ready I'll drive you back to work or home." Maura nods she's grateful for Jane's offer. It's just what she needs. As they leave the hotel Maura spots a charming little bar across the street and heads straight for it. Jane follows her. Maura goes upstairs and finds a quiet table and chairs out on the balcony. The afternoon is getting late and it's quite cool but fortunately the table is sheltered from the wind.

When they're settled Jane offers to go and buy the drinks. Maura shakes her head and rests a hand gently on Jane's arm. "They'll come and take our order" Maura explains.

"So you drink here often" Jane says more than a little surprised.

Maura smiles at Jane "Mother and I used to have a drink here occasionally when she would come to town. Mother always stayed in the Penthouse suite at the Boston Harbour Hotel when she visited Boston."

"Oh" is all Jane can say. She'd forgotten that for a long time Maura's adoptive mother would come to Boston and sometimes not even make the time to see Maura. She's pleased though that that's one thing that has changed for the better in Maura's life.

The waitress comes to take their order. "I'd like a brandy on the rocks please" Maura informs her. Jane looks at Maura surprised at her order. Jane orders her usual beer.

"Tell me about Clarissa, Maura" Jane offers when their drinks have arrived.

Maura has a sip of her brandy then looks at Jane, "there's not much to tell really." Jane raises an eyebrow at Maura and then waits knowing Maura will say more in her own time. "God, how long I have I been doing this job now Jane; four years?"

"Sounds about right to me" Jane responds.

"In all that time, the closest I've come to knowing anyone on my table, are police officers killed in the line of duty and most of them I don't really know. Then there's Garrett's brother, Adam and now Clarissa. I guess it's a shock; you know, I'm not used to it, that's all."

Jane reaches over the table and takes Maura twitching hand. Maura doesn't usually fidget. "Maura I watched you work Adam Fairfield, I know what you went through then. It's OK to say you're upset about what's happened to Clarissa."

Maura forces a smile she's not really feeling. She shakes her head fighting back tears. She pulls her hand away from Jane's when her phone starts to ring. She looks at the screen. She mouths to Jane that it's James as she answers. "Hello" Maura tries to sound more up than she's feeling. "You won; congratulations! What was the score? ... That's great." Jane has a sip of beer and checks out the scenery from the balcony. Maura continues. "Actually I've had a tough day James. Remember my friend I introduced you to yesterday... yeah her, she's been murdered. So has her husband. Jane and I have just finished at the scene and are having a quiet drink before we head back to work."

Maura looks at Jane and Jane smiles at her. Maura listens to James for a moment longer. "When are you back, tomorrow night? ... Yes, no that will be fine. I'll pick you up at the airport; ... yes dinner would be lovely. ... OK call me tomorrow and confirm. Good luck. Play well… bye." Maura hangs up and looks at Jane. "Sorry" she says as she puts her phone away.

"I see things with Jimmy Montague are going well," Jane smiles.

"Please don't ever call him that to his face Jane, I'm certain he'd hate it" Maura can't help but smile. "I do like him though; yes" Maura nods, "things do seem to be going well there." The thought lifts her spirits somewhat.

"So anyway," Jane is thinking about Clarissa. "I was surprised when you were meeting Clarissa at that function, I thought she was your nemesis at school."

Maura looks at Jane "well she was and she wasn't, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Jane takes another sip of her beer and watches Maura. She's struggling to say something. Jane waits, Maura will find her words.

"You remember I told you I was a pretty weird kid." Maura looks at Jane.

Jane laughs "here we go; you're finally going to admit to those dead bodies in your basement, aren't you?"

Maura lets a small chuckle escape before explaining. "Jane I went to that school for eight years and I'm pretty sure Clarissa is the only student in all that time, who knew I was there."

"What! no; that's not possible" Jane looks at Maura frowning.

Maura laughs but her bottom lip quivers. She's fighting her emotions. "Most of the time Clarissa teased me but at least she talked to me." Maura rests her left elbow on the table and puts her hand to her mouth. Her right hand twists the glass of Brandy she's holding. She doesn't say anymore for a moment and Jane finds she's too choked up to say anything either. She hates to think what Maura's life must have been like growing up. She knows it was terribly lonely.

"I was absolutely amazed when she called last week Jane. At first I thought it was you playing a silly joke."

"Me" Jane mocks in surprise. "So I have a believable British accent then do I" Jane says in her best attempt at a British accent.

"No, it's terrible" Maura smiles, she recognises Jane is trying to cheer her up. "That's why I believed her in the end. I also knew you had no idea about the British Consulate Cultural Art Exchange."

"True."

"I was just so shocked when she asked if I'd like to join her at the event."

"But you said you had a lovely time yesterday, so she can't have been too bad" Jane asks.

"No she wasn't. I did have a lovely day yesterday. I had hoped…" Maura looks at Jane. "Don't laugh Jane but I had hoped I might have found another real friend. Let's face it, it's not like I have a lot."

"Alright now you're just feeling sorry for yourself," Jane retorts. "You have lots of friends."

"Your family and Sergeant Detective Korsack and Detective Frost don't count. They like me because of you. Were we not friends I doubt anyone of them would have ever spoken to a person like me? In fact had we not worked together, I'm not sure you would have ever spoken to a person like me." Maura opens up and begins to speak more freely. "Jane, don't take this the wrong way but I was looking forward to having a friend from my world. You know Jane, someone who …"

"It's alright Maura, I know what you mean." Jane tries not to sound hurt but she is. She'd always thought Maura had happily left that world but when she thinks about it she knows there are things she does by herself because she can't find anyone to go. She knows Jane would hate going. "I'm so sorry Maura. I didn't realise you felt that way."

"I'm being silly Jane, I feel sad about something that might never have eventuated."

"You're not being silly Maura; you're entitled to feel how you feel. I'm really sorry... but you know if things work out with James, he will help fill that gap in your life."

Maura notices Jane's correct use of his name. "It's early days yet but I hope so Jane; I do like him. I like him a lot!"

They finish their drinks and wander back to the car. Evening is falling and a winter chill is in the air. By the time they're back at the precinct it's dark and most of the regular shift workers have left for the day. As they walk into the basement from the car park Jane stops at the lift and hits the up button. Maura looks at her. "Thanks for having a drink with me Jane; I needed that."

"You're welcome Maura, will you be OK?"

Maura nods and smiles, as the lift doors open. "I'll see you tomorrow Jane; don't work too late."

"Night Maura" Jane jumps in the lift and heads upstairs. She's thinking about Maura as she walks to her desk. Frost is still there and she hands him his keys. "Thanks Frost."

Frost looks at Jane, "is everything OK?"

"Doctor Isles went to school with the woman who was shot today; it shook her up a bit. She's fine now. How have things been here, any leads" she asks.

"Jane there's one obvious one and you should probably let the Doc know" Korsack joins the conversation.

"There is" Jane shoots a questioning glance at him.

Frost responds this time. "All three of our victims were at the British Consulate Cultural Art Exchange... and so was Doctor Isles."

Jane looks back at Frost, a look of concern crosses her features. "crap; I never even gave it a thought. I'll give Maura a call and fill her in; suggest she be extra careful." She pulls out her mobile and dials; Maura's cell is busy. "Have we got anything else?"

"I have the list of guests who attended the function and I'm running them all. The video tapes from the hotel will be here first thing" Frost explains.

"Our only two suspects are Judge Lincoln and Lord Downey. Frost we need to check if Lord Downey has an alibi for the time of these killings. Get his phone records as well" Korsack instructs the younger detective.

Jane has a thought. She tries to push it away but can't. She feels a tinge of guilt with her next statement. "Frost, check up on James Montague. He left the function early and says he went to Texas for a polo game. Make sure he is where he says he is, would you?"

"Sure Jane, how do you about this guy?"

"He's Doctor Isle's boyfriend." Jane looks from Frost to Korsack and back. When Jane turns from them and sits at her desk, Frost and Korsack share a worried glance.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sits at her desk and picks up her phone to call Maura again. "Hi Jane," Maura answers, it sounds like she's in her car.

"You didn't hang around long; are you already on your way home" Jane asks.

"Yes, I have all the reports that have come in on Judge Holmes; I'll go over them at home. I… I wasn't ready to start the autopsy on Clarissa and her husband. Why do you ask?"

Again Jane feels a pang of sadness for her friend; Clarissa's death has upset her more than she wants to let on. "Maura I want you to be extra careful until we solve this case, alright. Tell Ma to make sure she locks up properly in the guest house too."

"Jane, you're making me nervous; what's wrong?"

"Maura, our three victims all attended that British Arts who hah thingy and so did you. I'm sure it's nothing but I just think you should be careful; that's all."

"Oh, well there were a lot of people there Jane and…"

Jane cuts Maura off, "I know; just play things extra safe until we wrap this up, would you!"

As Jane hangs up from Maura, she has a thought. She thinks back to their meeting with Lord Downey and his conversation with their dead Judge. She realises there's a very valuable painting in the mix and she decides to find out why it didn't turn up at the exhibition. It was obviously expected. She calls the museum where it's on display. The curator has left for the evening but when Jane explains she's police, they give her his home and cell phone number.

Seth Thornton Jane thinks as she dials his home number. God he even sounds arty farty with a name like that. His home phone goes to voice-mail. She tries his cell and it goes to voice-mail as well. Jane listens to both his mail messages but doesn't leave a message on either occasion. She does however find herself fascinated with his voice. It's beautiful she decides. It has deep rich timbers and a warm inviting tone. She wonders what he looks like. She's pulled out of her thoughts by Frost.

"Jane, James Montague seems legit. He's President of Lloyd's of London Bank; he runs their whole operation in America. His office is in New York but he lives at Nantasket Beach in Hull. He commutes via helicopter. He has an apartment in Manhattan but he gets home as often as he can." Jane finds herself wondering how and where Maura met James Montague. Frost continues. "He's in Texas for one of the 'Packer Pinnacle of Polo' events run by some rich family from Australia. He plays for the Seacoast Polo Club in Milton."

Jane's relieved at Frost's news. She checks her watch and finds its after 9pm. Given last night's effort at sleep she decides to pack it in and head home. "I'm going home guys" she says as she stands and starts to put on her jacket.

Korsack stands too. "I won't be far behind you Jane, I'm just going to see if Sean's in and give him an update."

Jane nods at Korsack and then looks at Frost, "don't stay too late partner." She says in a jovial manner and then smiles at him as she leaves. Frost laughs and shakes his head.

Maura had spent this evening going over all the reports that had come in on the murder of Judge Fidel Holmes. She'd enjoyed a glass of red wine and Angela had sat nearby quietly knitting. The scene, her work and the glass of fine wine had helped comfort Maura. When she'd gone to bed she'd reminded Angela to make sure she locked up properly. Given her late night the night before and the events of her day, Maura had tossed for a while but actually drifted into a deep sleep without realising it.

It's when she's woken by the sound of something crashing outside her home and the security lights flashing to life, that she realises she'd fallen into a blissful sleep. She's annoyed to have it interrupted and more annoyed and even frightened by the way it's been interrupted. She lies perfectly still hoping that it's nothing. When her security lights rest, Maura starts to breathe again. Then she hears a cat's shrill and without even thinking she reaches for her phone and calls Jane.

Jane had treated herself to a frozen dinner and another beer when she got home. She'd turned on the TV and started watching the replay of yesterday's game but was pleasantly surprised when she found her need for sleep overpowering her every other want. She'd taken herself off to bed and was out like a light before she'd had time to think of anything else but her pillow.

Jane wakes to the sound of her phone ringing. She looks at her clock radio and see's its 2am. No, she thinks to herself as she tries to ignore it. Please not another murder; not now! When she picks it up and sees that its Maura calling she's instantly wide awake and concerned. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Jane, I think there's someone outside my house. I heard a loud crash and the security lights came on, when they went out I heard a cat squeal. Jane I'm terrified" Maura's voice is shaking.

"Stay right where you are, I'm on my way." Jane throws on some sweats and grabs her gun, keys and wallet. She runs to her car and is at Maura's in less than ten minutes. On approach her mother had also called Jane to tell her about the sounds and to let her know she was also terrified. When Jane arrives she takes out her gun and starts to check around outside Maura place. When she's satisfied there's no one around, she taps on Maura's window and tells her to come and open the door.

"I'm so sorry to have bothered you Jane; was there someone out there" Maura asks, still visibly shaken. She's up now and wrapped in a silk dressing gown. Even in a broken night's sleep Maura is immaculate in her presentation.

"Just a minute Maura, Ma also heard the noises I need to let her know everything's safe." Still holding her gun at the ready, Jane walks out to the guest house. "Ma, it's me. Everything's OK now."

Angela comes out wrapped in a flannel dressing gown. "Thank God Janey; come on let's go inside I'll make everyone cocoa."

When back in the main house, Angela goes straight to the kitchen and starts to prepare warm chocolate milk for everyone. It might comfort Maura, but Jane hates it. Jane begins to explain, "I don't know about the cat Maura, but someone or something knocked over one of your mounted ceramic pots."

"Not my monocotyledonous Spathipyllum?" Jane stares at Maura and Angela turns around to look at her too; when Maura recognises their blank looks she realises what she's said. "I'm sorry; my Peace Lillie's."

"I don't know Maura but it's a big pot and there's no wind out there, and I don't think a cat would have done it" Jane explains. "What I know is I don't like it. The timing's not good Maura; not after what we talked about earlier tonight."

"Here we go girls have one of these" Angela hands a hot cocoa to Maura.

"Thank you Angela" Maura sits at the bench they've been standing around. Angela hands Jane a cup too. Jane wraps her hands around it and enjoys the warmth emanating from the cup. She has no intention of drinking any of it. As Jane sits Angela too pulls up a chair at the bench with her own cup.

Jane speaks as both the other women have a sip of their warm milk. "Maura I'll have Frankie come and take prints and assess the scene in the morning so don't touch anything. I'll also get him to arrange regular patrols by here until we catch this guy."

Maura looks at Jane seriously and nods at Jane's intentions. "Jane…" Maura hesitates.

"What; what is it"

"Jane I'm sorry for being such a scaredy cat, but would you mind staying the rest of the night. The guest rooms made up."

Angela responds for Jane. "She doesn't mind." Angela looks at her daughter. "You don't mind do you Janey!"

"I guess not." Jane would prefer her own bed, but she's stayed in Maura's guest room more times then she cares to remember so it's not too unsettling for her. Its 3am when Jane walks her mother out to the guest house and makes sure she's locked it up properly. "Night Ma" Jane kisses her mother before leaving.

"Goodnight sweetie." Angela goes and tucks herself back into bed.

Maura's cleaning up the coffee cups when Jane returns to the main house. "Are you alright Maura" Jane asks.

"Thanks for coming over Jane. I'm sorry to have disturbed you in the middle of the night."

"Aw no, don't be silly; I'd rather you call then turn up here in the morning to find you and my Ma dead!" Jane smiles at her friend. She might be from another world but Jane can't deny that Maura has grown to be an important part of her life.

Maura smiles as she wipes her hands on a hand towel. "Well I'm going to go and try to get back to sleep. You know where everything is Jane; do you need anything" Maura asks.

"No I'm fine Maura; I'm just going to make sure everything's locked up properly. I'll see you in the morning." When Maura's gone Jane does just that. When she's satisfied the house is safe she sits on Maura's lounge for a bit. She places her gun on the coffee table and listens. She hates to think that Maura could be in the sights of this killer but she did go to that function with Clarissa and she's dead. It's all too close for Jane's liking.

Old habits die hard and without even realising Jane curls up on the lounge and drifts off to sleep right where she is. At one stage Maura stirs and notices her lights are still on. She gets up to see why and notices Jane fast asleep on her couch. She smiles at her friend as she goes to get her a blanket. She gently covers Jane and then turns the lights off and heads back to bed. Knowing her best friend is here and on the job so to speak gives Maura great comfort and she does find some good sleep before the next day starts.

Jane wakes early and is annoyed at falling asleep on Maura's couch. When she notices the blanket she figures she's not much of a guard. Her mother or Maura had put that over her and she hadn't even noticed. When Jane heads to her car it's still early but this morning is nothing like the one she didn't want to greet yesterday. There is a real frost in the air and Jane shivers in her sweats. She makes a mental note to pull out a heavier jacket today. Her decision's reinforced when the weather forecast on her radio mentions that it will deteriorate throughout the day.

She arrives at the office later than normal and fills them in on the events at Maura's place. Korsack and Frost share another worrying glance. "Jane, once you've spoken to Frankie meet me and Frost in the BRIC; you have to see the hotel video surveillance" Korsack shares.

"OK, I'll be right there." Jane calls Frankie and fills him in and Frankie gets straight to work following up on what happened at Maura's last night. Jane hangs up and goes to the BRIC. When there, Frost is sitting at the control panel and has the video ready to play. He starts to show Jane a sequence of footage. It starts showing the entry to the hotel. Suddenly the picture goes fuzzy. Two minutes or so later it comes good but as it does the camera on the lifts goes fuzzy. When the lift doors close that image comes back but the image in the lifts goes off. This sequence of events occurs all the way to the Penthouse suite door. The same thing happens in reverse fifteen minutes later.

"You are kidding me Frost!" Jane looks at him after watching the unbelievable sequence of events in the video.

"I wish I was Jane."

"So what; this guy's clever enough to somehow manage the camera's in this hotel with a remote control so we never see him" Jane turns from Frost to Korsack.

"Looks like it" Korsack replies. "At least we have the fifteen minute window for when they died."

"Frost did anyone hear anything at the Hotel" Jane asks. Frost shakes his head in the negative. "So they died between 1:45am and 2am the night before last."

"Yeah" Korsack adds "and by Maura and Judge Lincoln's account, Judge Holmes died about 7pm the same night."

Frost chimes in "and both were at the British Consulate Cultural Art Exchange earlier that afternoon."

"Did anything interesting come up on the list of guests" Jane asks looking at both her partners.

"The reports I ran only came in this morning Jane, I scanned the video's first" Frost explains.

"That's fine Frost let's go take a look at them now and see what comes up." Jane looks at Korsack "maybe one of the guests will be show up as a video surveillance wizard." Korsack chuckles at Jane's sarcastic tone. He knows the likelihood of catching a break like that.

When they arrive back at Frosts desk he's already opening the reports on the guests that attended the British Consulate Cultural Art Exchange. Jane and Korsack pull up chairs beside him. "So, any with criminal records" Korsack asks.

"There were a hundred and thirty guests; there's no one on the list that looks like a murderer" Frost tells them.

"OK, so Frost cross off Judge Holmes, Maura and James Montague. Take out the Duke and Duchess of Shernindorn too" Jane instructs. "I'd leave Lord Downey on the list until we have his phone records. Does this list include people who were invited but didn't go for some reason?"

"No, but I ran that list as well" Frost opens another report. "There's no one on this list either that stands out as possible suspect."

"Huh" Jane leans back from looking over Frost's shoulder. She puts her arms behind her head as she thinks. "Frost, find out how somebody would have done what's been done to our video surveillance would you. Oh, and print me off both those lists, I'm going to run them by Maura and see if anything or anyone jumps out at her."

Frost hits the print button as Jane walks over to the printer. Korsack looks at Frost, "do you think you can find about about the video surveillance on the go; I was thinking we should pay Lord Downey another visit and check his alibis."

"Yeah; it's means I have to let you drive but I guess I can live with that. I'll bring my tablet."

"Ha ha" Korsack mocks Frosts jibe.

As Jane picks up the reports to take to Maura, she looks at them both, "that's a good idea; let me know how you go."


	5. Chapter 5

Jane walks into the morgue, guest list in hand. Maura is working on the Dukes body. She looks up as Jane enters. "How's your morning been Jane" Maura asks.

"Frustrating; how about you" is Jane's reply.

"Difficult" Maura says. "Promise me I'll never have to deal with you on my table."

Jane half laughs, "I promise."

"They have both been shot with forty calibre bullets Jane. All three of the bullets have been recovered and I'm just waiting on ballistics to confirm whether they're all from the same gun."

"OK, hey Maura can you get away for a coffee, I have the guest list from the Art Exchange and I was hoping to go over it with you" Jane asks.

"Sure, just give me a minute." Maura goes to change out of her scrubs.

When they arrive at the café Angela is working away; she's happy to see the girls walk in. "Janey, you were gone early this morning" she says.

"Yeah I know Ma; I needed to go home for a shower and fresh clothes."

"Hello Maura" Angela adds. "I just spoke to Frankie he said the crime scene police he sent to the house have just finished up."

"Hello Angela."

"Oh good" Jane jumps in. "Hopefully once they start running what they've found we'll know what caused that disturbance at your place last night."

"Well that would make me feel a hell of a lot better" Angela expresses with some passion. Maura and Jane laugh. "What's funny about that" Angela asks wondering why the girls are laughing.

"I'm sorry Ma, there's nothing funny about it; it was just the way you said it. That's all"

"Oh, well what can I get you?"

Jane and Maura order coffee and Angela wanders off to fill their orders.

"So Maura, here are the lists of those that went to that do on Sunday and those that were invited and didn't go." Maura moves her chair around towards Jane so they can both look at the papers without having to read upside down. "Can you tell me anything about any of these people that might lead you to believe someone might be a killer" Jane asks.

"Me," Maura sounds surprised. "What could I possibly tell you?"

"Oh, you know! Who's having an affair with who?"

"With whom," Maura corrects Jane. Jane grumbles in frustration. Maura tenses up feeling some pressure. "Jane you know I'm no good at reading people, how would I know?"

"Well you knew about Judge Holmes and Judge Lincoln, how did you know that," Jane tries to steer Maura.

"Oh, well I'm not sure; I guess I overheard people talking."

"OK, that's good. So what else have you heard about any of these people" Jane asks. She and Maura start working through the names on both lists. Jane scribbles notes next to the names that Maura has any pertinent information on. She doesn't have to use a lot of ink. When they get to the name of Seth Thornton Maura looks at Jane.

"Seth's the curator at the Boston Museum of Fine Arts Jane" Maura opens.

"Yeah I know."

"You do" Maura's surprised. "You don't like art museums."

"That's not true" Jane looks at Maura surprised.

"Anytime I ever suggest going to an art gallery you find reasons not to come or if you do; you whine like a baby the whole time," Maura frowns at Jane. Jane's reminded of how Maura had hoped Clarissa might turn out to be a genuine friend who shared some of her interests. The truth is Jane quite enjoys art, it's just when she goes with Maura it's like having Google in your ear all the time. Instead of being honest with Maura she just stopped going to those types of things with her. Jane feels guilty; some friend she is.

"Actually Maura I found Seth yesterday afternoon after we got back from the Hotel. I started thinking about how Lord Downey said he and Judge Holmes had been concerned about that expensive missing painting. I tried calling him a couple of times last night but he didn't answer, I haven't had a chance to call him yet today" Jane explains.

Maura gets excited; she looks at Jane with a beaming smile. "Oh Jane, Seth is unbelievably handsome and he's single."

Jane cottons on straight away, "oh, no you don't; no Maura!"

"What Jane, come on. He's a good friend of James; I'll get him to talk to Seth. We could do a double date tonight" Maura claps her hands quickly before placing both her hands firmly on Jane's forearm. Jane finds herself thinking again about the conversation she had with Maura at the bar yesterday. Maura had been hoping, having heard from Clarissa; that she'd found a new friend. One who would want to be involved in the things Maura really enjoyed. Her guilt gets the better of her. Besides she tells herself; she does want to talk to this guy.

"OK, OK… I'll do it" Jane concedes. Maura lets out a squeal of excitement and picks up her phone and dials James straight away. After she explains everything to him she gets off the phone still a buzz with excitement.

"James thinks it's a great idea. He's wanted to meet you Jane. He's calling Seth now and hopefully he'll get back to me before he gets on his flight."

Jane smiles nervously at Maura "well if Seth looks half as good as he sounds on his phone, at least there will be eye candy because if I have no idea what to say to your haughty taughty friends."

"Oh Jane" Maura smiles dismissively as she stands to go and pay Angela. As they walk to the lifts and press the buttons to head off in different directions, Maura turns to Jane. "Be ready to meet me at your place at 4pm today. I'll help you pick out what to wear."

"What, no way Maura!" Maura just gives Jane the 'this is one of those times you do as I say' looks and steps into her lift which has arrived first.

When Jane gets upstairs she sits and goes back over her notes. She's frustrated; they don't have a lot to go on as yet. Jane decides to give Judge Lincoln a call to see if he can spare her some more time. He agrees to meet her for lunch in an hour. Jane decides to go and tell Lieutenant Cavanaugh what she's doing. She fills him in on everything they have so far. He's frustrated things aren't moving faster but he tries to keep the heat to himself and Jane appreciates his effort.

Jane's agreed to meet Judge Lincoln at his Chambers. When she knocks he invites her in. "Detective Rizzoli it's very nice to see you again." He is standing for her as again he offers his hand and shows Jane a strong and warm handshake.

"You too Judge Lincoln" Jane smiles.

"Detective would you consider it an imposition if we ate here. My clerk will order anything you would like?"

"It's OK Judge Lincoln we don't have to eat; I won't take a minute of your time."

"Please Detective, I'll feel terrible eating in front of you and this is my only break today." He smiles at Jane encouraging her.

"OK, sure that would be nice" Jane smiles. The Judge calls in his clerk and he and Jane order sandwiches and soft drink. Jane and the Judge then move to the lounge setting in his office. When they're settled he invites Jane to speak. She opens "You are aware we have two new murders?"

"Yes I am; the Duke and Duchess of Shernindorn" he responds.

"Did you know them?"

"I've met them once or twice in various social circles; they are… Sorry, they were more friends of Fidel. Like him they loved their art and met up a lot at various art functions" Lincoln explains.

"Were you aware they were in town to attend the Art Exchange on Sunday" Jane asks. They're interrupted before the Judge gets to respond. His clerk brings in their lunch. Jane takes the break to take a closer look at Judge Lincoln's chamber. It's very masculine, his love of baseball evident in some of the rooms decorations. Jane chastises herself inwardly for once again assuming stereotypes.

"Do you like baseball Detective Rizzoli" the Judge asks noticing Jane looking around his office.

"Yes sir I do" Jane smiles. "You have quite a collection of memorabilia."

"Thank you, yes, I love my baseball" the Judge smiles in return as he picks up his Coke and takes a sip. "I was pretty good at it too, in my day" he smiles. Jane can imagine that he was. Jane can't help herself, she finds Judge Lincoln a very nice man. She also senses his loneliness. Still she's here for a reason and he is a busy man.

"So did you know the Duke and Duchess were in town" Jane presses on.

"No I didn't; Fidel was very involved in this particular event and very distracted with the organisation. I tried to keep out of his way. We had agreed that dinner and the game on Sunday evening would be our time last weekend." Jane feels his pain.

"I'm sorry" she says. "Can you think of any other connection between Judge Holmes and the Shernindorn's" Jane asks.

"Actually the only thing that pops to mind was Fidel being surprised to learn that the Duchess and Doctor Isles had gone to school together. I don't know how he had come across this information but I recall him mentioning it over a meal some time back."

"Not in relation to this event" Jane wonders if there something here to help her figure out whether she needs to be worried about Maura.

"Oh no; he's known for a while; he mentioned it ages ago. He was extremely fond of Maura; so am I actually. Her mother is famous in the art world. Did you know that Detective?"

"Constance; yeah I know."

"You seem worried, is there something else on your mind."

"Oh sorry; it's a tough case" Jane pauses before going any further. He doesn't take up the conversation he waits for Jane to continue. "Mau... I mean Doctor Isles had an intruder at her house last night. Whoever it was; was disturbed and then with the murder of the Duchess of Shernindorn… well it's been pretty hard on Doctor Isles."

"I can imagine, it sounds like you and Doctor Isles are close. I'm not surprised, two competent capable women in a male dominated environment" he smiles at Jane. "I'm surprised I've not met you at some of the social gatherings the Doctor attends, she's often there on her own."

Jane smiles, "yeah we are good friends but working this case, I've learned Maura does a lot more to fit in with me and my friends than I do hers." Jane shakes her head. "You know…" Again she pauses and Judge Lincoln waits for her to continue. "I'm blue-collar through and through. I don't belong with the rich and famous. It's where Maura's from and she's really comfortable there; I'm not!"

"Jane, may I call you Jane?"

"Yeah, sure" Jane nods.

"It's what Maura knows but I've never had the sense that's he's overly comfortable in that environment. I've always suspected she attends because it's expected of her."

Jane laughs. "When I first met her the only place she was really comfortable was in the morgue or her lab."

The Judge also smiles. "I'm not surprised." It's his turn to pause. He's judging what to say next. Jane doesn't say anything. "Jane you are a very interesting and beautiful woman. You do a very difficult but fascinating job. You're sitting here with me and I'm really enjoying our conversation. I'm not unique in the world of the rich and famous as you call it. We're not all ogres."

"What, oh my God Judge Lincoln" Jane says in horror. "I didn't mean to suggest... I'm so sorry."

He laughs. "It's OK. Oh and unless we're working together or you're in my courtroom please call me Ben."

Jane smiles and drops her head a little. "Well... I get to put your theory to the test this evening. Maura has conned me into a double date. She's seeing James Montague at the moment and she has set me up with Seth Thornton." Her fear at the occasion is written all over her face.

"I see" Ben chuckles. "Well they are both charming gentlemen. My advice is to try to relax and just be you. I like you and Maura likes you and we both can't be wrong!"

Jane blushes and decides she needs to focus. "Judge, I mean Ben, did you know about the missing painting; did Judge Holmes discuss that with you?"

"Fidel called me from the function distressed saying it hadn't shown up. There wasn't much I could do, I tried to offer some comfort over the phone" Judge Lincoln explains. "He called back later to say everything was fine."

"He and Lord Downey were seen having an animated discussion at the Art Exchange. Did Judge Holmes have any issues with the British Consulate General" Jane asks.

"Not really Jane," He smiles. "Although he thought Henry was a bit of a pompous ass. I have to say though, when it comes to art both Fidel and the Consulate General have God complexes; if you know what I mean" he smiles; Jane nods knowingly.

Jane takes a sip of her Coke and finishes her sandwich. "Thank you Ben, it's been nice talking. You have my number if you think of anything that might help this investigation, please call me."

"Of course Jane and you have mine; I'd love to hear how your date goes" he smiles.

"You would" Jane can't hide her surprise.

"Yes and thank you for joining me for lunch; I know you'll find who did this to Fidel and the Duke and Duchess." He puts his hand out to shake Jane's.

Jane shakes his hand, "I hope so!"

Jane arrives back at her desk to find Frankie waiting for her. Frost and Korsack have that 'Jane's not going to like this' look. "Hey guys" Jane says with trepidation. "So what don't I want to know" she asks.

Frankie holds up two plasters castings of footprints. "Jane, this footprint was found at Judge Holmes place."

"So, it could be anyone's" Jane looks at her little brother and frowns at him in frustration. Frankie looks at Frost to express his frustration with how his sister treats him.

Korsack chimes in "you want to hear him out Jane."

Frankie picks up the second footprint. "This was found beside the broken pot plant at Maura's Jane. They're a match."

"So someone was outside Maura's and that same someone was outside Judge Holmes place the night he died." Jane concedes. "Good work Frankie." She slaps his shoulder. Jane looks at Frost and Korsack, "I really don't like this!"

Frankie understands Jane's concern; Maura is like a sister to him as well. "Janey I've asked for a walking beat to keep close to Maura's place and we've upped the patrols cars that will cruise by her house."

"Good Frankie, that's good!"

Korsack doesn't like the thought of the Doc being in danger; he's grown very fond of Doctor Isles. "Jane maybe you should stay at her house until we solve this. It would make me feel a whole lot better."

"Me too" Frost adds. Jane smiles; and Maura thinks these people are only her friends because of me. She has no idea how much they all care for her.

"I'll suggest it to Maura but she has a new guy in her life so I might cramp her style" Jane laughs.

"All the more reason to stay close to her Jane" Korsack adds. Jane nods getting his point.

"Frankie, Maura's conned me into going on a double date with her tonight." The three boys share a look. Jane sees it. "What?"

"Nothing" Korsack says.

"Yeah, right; OK. Listen Frankie, I'm just as worried about Ma being at Maura's place and getting caught up in something. Can you call by and have dinner with her. Make sure she's safely locked up in the guest house, if we're not home when you leave."

"Yeah I'll take care of Ma Janey; don't worry."

"Thanks Frankie. Oh God, does Maura already know about the footprints" Jane looks at Frankie with concern.

"No, knowing it was Doctor Isles place, the techs called me first" Frankie explains.

"Go tell her Jane" Korsack says. "If you girls are going out for dinner, stay with her this afternoon. I really don't like this at all" Korsack expresses.

"Me either" Jane picks up her jacket and leaves to fill Maura in.


	6. Chapter 6

Maura is sitting in front of her computer in her office. She's reading the report that's come in from ballistics. It confirms that the three bullets that have been recovered; one each from Judge Holmes, the Duke of Shernindorn and Clarissa are all from the same gun. Maura finds herself thinking about Clarissa. She's known her nearly all her life. They're the same age and Clarissa was in perfect health. She shudder's when she thinks about the metallic sphere that exploded into her brain ripping it apart and ending her life. Maura takes some comfort knowing she died instantly.

Clarissa and Maura had the opportunity to talk at the Art Exchange. Maura had been somewhat apprehensive. Clarissa was the only girl in her school that talked to her but more often than not, they weren't kind words. When they caught up again Clarissa had broken the ice by apologising for what a terrible child she'd been. As the afternoon and evening unfolded, Maura had found she'd really enjoyed Clarissa's company. They'd agreed to meet up again. Maura is trying to shake off the melancholy she is feeling when Jane breezes in.

"Hi Maura; I'm now officially your body-guard until we solve this murder" Jane announces.

"What; my body-guard! I don't like the sound of that."

"The techs found a footprint at your place and did a cast of it; it's a match with a footprint casting from outside Judge Holmes place the night he was murdered" Jane explains.

"Oh" is all Maura can say.

"Oh and you think people don't care about you" Jane says, she's quite animated. "It was Frost and Korsack who ordered me to watch out for you; they're both very worried. And Frankie's running around organising uniforms to guard your home the way he used to do for me when Hoyt was after me."

"Actually Jane what I said was, had it not been for you they would never have spoken to me."

"Maura" Jane says through clenched teeth.

"They're really worried about me," Maura looks at Jane for assurance.

"Yes they are Maura but right now I'm more worried about this date. The temperatures freezing outside and I'm confident you are not going to approve of any of the clothes I have in my wardrobe."

"You mean we're going shopping Jane?" Jane reluctantly nods. "Cool" Maura beams. "First I have to ring Detective Frost. The report from Ballistics confirms the same gun killed all our victims."

"Really, I guess I'm not surprised. When you email him the report, copy me in please."

"Of course" Maura says as she starts to dial Frost.

Maura and Jane rattle in to Jane's apartment carrying bags of shopping. "Maura it's going to take me years to repair the damage we just did to my credit card" Jane says.

"Admit it Jane, you had fun" Maura responds. "And I offered to pay you wouldn't let me. Remember!"

"OK, OK" Jane smiles then ads "are you sure my outfit is alright? Somehow I never feel confident in a dress."

"You are hopeless sometimes Jane; would you just trust me."

"I'm sorry. OK… so just let me pack some things and we'll get ready at your place."

"Jane" Maura coos. "Are you packing in case you get lucky" she giggles like a teenager.

"What! No Maura, remember I'm your guard. I'm packing to stay at your place until we catch whoever is killing the people who went to the art thingy." Jane shakes her head at what Maura had implied.

"Oh" Maura says in surprise. Jane recognises the expression that creeps across Maura's face then disappears.

"Oh my God, I knew it" Jane looks at Maura feeling awkward. "I told Korsack I'd be cramping your style. So you and James are… so you were planning on… crap; now I feel really weird!"

Maura laughs "James and I are both consenting adults and sex is a natural human activity Jane. You never know you and Seth could be having se…"

"Maura" Jane interrupts Maura's line of thinking. "You know I'm not a first date kind of woman."

"Oh right, your catholic guilt."

"It's not that Maura, it's just I like to take my time."

"What, so you've never met a guy and just let what is perfectly natural and normal run its course Jane?"

"No… well not for a very long time anyway." Maura gets that quizzical look but doesn't say anything. Eventually Jane spits out what's on her mind. "Maura I know sex is easy for you but you… well you don't have horrible scars from bullets or scalpels going through you."

"I'm sorry Jane, I didn't realise but you shouldn't be self-conscious about your scars."

"Well I am Ok."

"Jane I know you think sex is easy for me and from a purely scientific perspective it is, but the hard side for me is the relationship side. When's the last time you've seen me in a relationship. Guys relate to you and I envy that so much some times. For the all health benefits of sex, it doesn't cure loneliness." Jane just looks at Maura; she's just revealed another side of herself that Jane's not seen before. "And I'll let you in on a little secret Jane, I'm rarely a first date woman myself; you know."

Jane smiles "I always suspected that; as a scientist I'm sure you would at least want to check out their personal hygiene" Jane laughs and Maura slaps her gently laughing as well. "Oh my God Maura I just had the most horrible thought."

"What Jane" Maura sounds concerned.

"I just saw us in thirty years. We're in the same nursing home and you're having sex with all the old men and then when you're done with them they all come and talk to me. What is wrong with us?" Jane laughs.

Maura is also giggling "no Jane that might all change tonight. Seth might steal your heart away and so far James is still talking to me; even though we're having sex."

"So how do we play out things tonight Maura? Both the guys we're seeing were either at or involved in the Art Exchange and I know you're in danger."

"Jane, pack your things to stay at my place and let's just see how things go tonight."

"Hmm, alright; let's see how things go." Jane goes and gets herself organised and they head to Maura's place.

Meanwhile back at BPD Frost and Korsack are desperately trying to come up with something that opens up this case. They are both acutely aware Maura's life might depend on it.

"Frost did Henry Downey's alibi's check out" Korsack asks.

"Yeah they did Korsack; it doesn't look like he's our man."

"Damn, what are we missing" Korsack's frustrated.

He doesn't realise that Cavanaugh has walked up behind him. "I'm missing answers Korsack. I'm missing the fact that we haven't arrested someone for killing a Boston Judge and a visiting Duke and Duchess from the UK!" Cavanaugh is clearly being hounded from above.

"I'm sorry Sean we're working it as hard as we can."

"Sorry Vince, I know you are. Rizzoli's with Doctor Isle's right? The last person we want added to that victims list is our Chief M.E."

"Yeah, and they're having dinner with two people who were involved in the Art Exchange so Jane will see if she can find out any more."

"Good" Cavanaugh takes a deep breath. "Frost I know Judge Lincoln's been helping but did you run a background check on him?"

"No I didn't sir, should I?"

"Yeah, just be discreet; don't tip him off."

"Sean is there something you're not telling us" Korsack asks.

"No it's just the Governor doesn't like him. I suspect its politics but he is the partner of our first victim so we should check him out thoroughly."

"I'll see what I can find." Frost starts tapping away on his keyboard.

Cavanaugh nods at Frost. As he leaves he gives Korsack a direct look. "Close this Korsack." Korsack understands the Lieutenant and gives him a reassuring nod.

Angela is home and preparing dinner for her and Frankie. Maura's dressed and ready and Jane is still getting ready. "What's he like Maura?"

"Who," Maura asks.

"Jane's date, do you think she'll like him?"

"I think he's really handsome, he's tall, which is a good start with Jane."

"Oh I know; she's never liked dating boys that are shorter than her." Jane walks out to join them. Angela's breath is taken away. She's filled with so much pride and love for her beautiful daughter.

"Ma; your staring" Jane is feeling uncomfortable.

"Now why can't you dress like that more often" is Angela's response.

"Because I couldn't run down a murderer in this get up!" Jane stares at her mother.

"You look fantastic Jane." Maura interrupts the banter between Jane and her mother. "Come on let's go; I'm dying for you to meet Seth."

"Can I get a photo" Angela grabs her phone. "That's my girls; you both look so gorgeous." Maura goes and stands beside Jane. Jane is wearing a fitted strapless three-quarter dress. Its base colour is cream but is has rich autumn colours in it as well. She has black pashmina wrapped around her shoulders. She has a black clutch and is wearing black high heel pumps. She has her hair out and has allowed Maura to straighten it. She could pass as a model. Not that Jane has any idea how amazingly beautiful she is.

When Jane wears high heels it makes Maura feel very short. "Do I need to stand on a box Angela, can you get my head in the photo" Maura asks. They all laugh. She is wearing an emerald-green dress also three-quarter in length. The bodice is over sewn with an emerald-green lace that covers her shoulders and has a long sleeve. Maura is wearing her hair up complimented by diamond drop earrings. Her clutch is satin white to compliment the earrings and so are her amazing shoes.

Maura has arranged for a driver to take them to the Columbus Washington Private Club in Belmont Hill. He's waiting when Jane and Maura finally escape Angela and now Frankie to get to him. James and Seth have arranged to meet Jane and Maura there. As they approach Maura can see how nervous Jane is. She smiles at her friend "try to relax Jane; it's just dinner with me and two nice guys."

"Yeah right" Jane looks at Maura. "All I can think about is dinner at the Fairfield's where I sprayed myself with fish juice."

Maura laughs, she remembers the evening. "Well that's easily fixed, don't order seafood."

As the club comes into sight Jane's throat constricts. "Maura help, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, look here are a couple of things that will help. I'll handle getting us in and meeting up with James and Seth. Just follow my lead. Now you might find the greeting a little confronting. Most likely the boys will take your hand and lean in to kiss you. Don't freak out just watch me; I'll do it first. It is a two cheek pat OK. Once that's done it will be just like eating at any other restaurant. Oh but do me one little favour tonight?"

Jane is as white as a ghost. As she asks what favour Maura wants Maura leans over and pinches her cheeks to bring some colour back into them.

"Please don't drink beer tonight."

As Jane pushes Maura's hands off her face she looks at her, "but you told me to be myself Maura."

"Well you can be yourself without drinking beer" Maura smiles as the car pulls up. "Look here we are, come on Jane, it won't be that bad."

Jane follows Maura through checking in their coats and registering. They enter the club and as they walk towards the bar a very dashing man recognises Maura and walks towards her. "Maura you look stunning this evening; it's so great to see you."

"Hello James" Maura thanks him as he kisses both her cheeks. "This is my friend Jane."

"Hello Jane" James says and leans in to kiss her cheeks. "I've heard so much about you; it's nice to finally meet." Jane blushes but gets through the greeting saying how nice it is to finally meet James. Maura moves to Seth who's standing behind James and greets him. She turns to introduce him to Jane and Jane cannot believe her eyes. Seth Thornton is perhaps the most handsome man she's ever seen. As Seth greets her and kisses her cheeks, Jane not only gets through it but finds herself thinking she would very much like to do that again.

As they sit for dinner Jane takes in James. He's not typical of who Maura dates. He's nothing like 'ucky shlucky'; Jane's surgeon who Maura dated. No if anything he's more like Ian. Ian, the guy Maura compares every guy too; the love of her life, she once told Jane. James is athletic looking and fit. He has a chiselled jaw line and jet black cropped hair. He has the most amazing green eyes that almost jump out at you. What's more, despite being the head of one of the world's biggest banks, he has a great sense of humour and is genuinely easy to be around. Jane finds herself hoping things work out with James and Maura.

Seth is taller than James, Jane guesses probably six foot four on the old scale. He has blonde hair and wears it slightly longer than James. He has smokey blue eyes and the shoulders of a swimmer. Jane's noticed he has graceful elegant hands, in her mind it's the thing that gives away his artistic side otherwise she'd pick him as a jock. Most of all Jane is captivated by his voice; the rich deep timbers are so rhythmic and soothing, she could listen to him talk all day. Which is what she does mostly; for the best part of the evening.

"Jane, James tells my you're a police officer" Seth tries to engage her in more conversation.

Maura jumps in "she's a homicide detective actually Seth." Jane smiles and nods at Seth.

"Really" he responds. "That must be a difficult job at times," Seth ads.

"It can be" Jane replies "but it can also be very rewarding."

"Are you working the murder of Judge Holmes and the Shernindorn's" James asks.

"Yes I am James, so is Maura."

"My God Maura, did you have to do the autopsy on your friend from school" James look at Maura with genuine compassion. Again Jane finds herself hoping James and Maura go the distance. She really likes him. Maura nods but doesn't say any more.

"Are you close to solving it" Seth asks. "There are a lot of people in the art community who are feeling very nervous Jane."

"They should be Seth and you and James should be taking extra care as well. There is a killer on the loose and so far all our victims attended the British Consulate Cultural Art Exchange."

"Oh my God, so they did" James responds. "Are you saying we could be targets" James looks at Jane.

"I hope not but we have reason to believe the killer may have been outside Maura's house last night before something spooked him."

Both James and Seth look at Maura in horror. James breaks the silence. "Maura you never said anything; that's terrible." He turns to Jane. "I hope the proper protection has been organised. Maura could stay with me but I fly to New York in the morning. I don't get back until Saturday afternoon."

"It's fine James, we're taking good care of her." Jane notices the look of relief that flashes into James's eyes.

"Thank you Jane," James looks at Maura and smiles. "Listen" he pulls his gaze away. "I was hoping you'd both join Maura and I for a coffee and night-cap at my place tonight. What do you say?"

Jane looks at Maura who nods, encouraging Jane to say yes. Jane looks at Seth who is watching her. "I'd like that James, thank you."

"Seth, are you in?"

"Absolutely" He laughs. James goes and calls for his driver and Maura, Jane and Seth go and check out their coats.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane can't believe her eyes as they pull up at James's home. It's two stories and looks out over the beach and ocean. The house is three times the size of Maura's and Jane can't help but wonder what a single man does with all this space. As she enters the house she gets some idea. The main living area is huge and great for entertaining. It opens on to a patio that's separated from the beach by a perfectly manicured grass strip and garden. From the main living area there are two staircases that open on to an extension of the entertaining area upstairs. It is clearly designed to allow guests to enjoy greater views.

Behind the living area the house breaks into an amazing kitchen. It looks like it could cater for a lot of guests. Obviously in James's role he's entertained a lot of important people in his home. Behind the kitchen is a garage come boat house. James has jet skis, canoes, surfboards, sail boats and power boats. That's not to mention his collection of cars. Lastly upstairs plays host to six guest's room each with their own on-suite. The last room upstairs is a massive bathroom with a huge spa that has one way windows that allow people using the room to take in the view without being seen. Jane wonders just how much fun James and Maura have had in this bathroom. She intends to tease Maura about it next chance she gets.

Maura's helped James with coffee and Cognac as Seth showed Jane around the house. When James and Maura are ready they suggest heading up to the upstairs entertaining area. They go right in this time and as they move around to the seating, Jane notices the piano. "Oh wow!" Jane looks at James is disbelief. "It's a Mozart Limited Edition Bosendorfer; to real pianist's, the best piano ever made. What number is it?"

Maura looks at Jane in disbelief but James smiles at her happy to have someone appreciate his piano. "You know your piano's Jane; it's number three. Do you play?"

Jane notices Maura looking at her. "What Maura, did I say something wrong" she whispers to her.

"I'm sorry I'm just amazed you know that" Maura whispers in reply.

Jane looks at James who is waiting for an answer. "I did once James but I haven't played for a very long time."

Maura can't contain herself and she says for everyone to hear. "OK, how is it that I don't know that you play piano Jane."

Jane looks at Seth and James embarrassed, then says to Maura, "you were at my place the day I had my old piano taken away."

Seth speaks up, "would you play something for us?"

"Oh no, I would not do justice to such a beautiful instrument."

James joins in, "please Jane. I can't play so unless I'm entertaining and I hire someone to play it, it never gets used."

"Really" Jane says. Some part of her she hasn't recognised in a very long time is dying for the opportunity to play such a grand piano. "It's been so long" Jane says from a faraway place. Seth goes and lifts the lid on it and pulls out the piano stool for Jane. She sits and gently taps middle 'c' with her right thumb. Maura is just watching in awe. It's a side of Jane she never knew existed. Jane slowly and then with a little more confidence starts to play Beethoven's Fur Elise. When she finishes they all clap And Jane is immediately embarrassed; she'd forgotten herself while she was playing. "I'm sorry, it was very rusty and I'm afraid my hands aren't what they used to be."

"No, it was very good Jane, how long has it been since you've played" Seth asks.

"Gosh, it'd be over five years" Jane says and Maura catches Jane taking a quick and discreet glance at the scars on her hands.

James is clearly enjoying himself. He has a sip of his Cognac and encourages Jane to play again. "Jane, play something with words, Seth has an unbelievable voice."

Jane looks at Seth, "What's something you like to sing?"

"Do you know 'You Raise Me Up'?" Jane starts to play the first few bars. "Take it down a key would you Jane" he asks. Jane starts again in a lower key. When Seth starts to sing, Jane almost stops playing, his voice is really beautiful… she picks back up and plays along as best as her rusty and wounded hands can. Seth's voice and her playing fill the room.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_  
_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_  
_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_  
_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_  
_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_  
_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_  
_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._

At this point James who also has a lovely voice joins in a harmony with Seth. As Maura watches she's moved to tears.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_  
_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_  
_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

When they're finished Maura claps excitedly. "That was really lovely." Jane stands and puts the piano lid gently down. She puts the stool back under it. Seth is watching Jane; he's completely captivated by the beautiful, intriguing woman before him. He escorts Jane over to where James and Maura are already sitting and hands her coffee and Cognac.

"Jane, I had no idea you were so talented," Maura smiles.

"I'm not the one who's talented" she looks at Seth. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you" he smiles. The moment's interrupted when Jane's phone starts to ring. It isn't long before Maura's starts ringing too.

"Excuse me" Jane smiles at Seth. "Rizzoli" she answers.

"Doctor Isles" Maura answers. They both listen and acknowledge they'll be there as soon as possible.

"What's wrong" James asks when they get off their phones.

"There's been a murder, I'm afraid we have to go" Jane explains.

James organises his driver to take Jane and Maura to the crime scene. When the driver arrives Seth looks at Jane. "Can I see you again, can I call you" he asks.

"Actually I'd like that" Jane smiles. She gives Seth her phone number. "Would it spoil the moment if I ask to come and see you at the Gallery tomorrow in an official capacity" Jane asks. Seth looks at her surprised. "I knew it would; I'm so sorry. It's just I'd like to ask you about the painting that didn't show up at the Art Exchange. Judge Holmes and Henry Downey were seen having words about it that day."

"No it's quite alright" Seth's relieved. He smiles at Jane. "Come at lunch time and I'll show you around the Museum as we talk."

As they leave Maura engages in an embrace and passionate kiss good night with James. They have agreed they'll see each other next Saturday when James gets back. Seth senses Jane's discomfort. He leans in and gives Jane a gentle, short but confident kiss goodnight. Yes, Jane smiles to herself that is something I'd like to taste again.

As Jane and Maura are driven to the crime scene Maura can't help herself. "So what do you think do you like him" she asks.

"He is the nicest guy you have ever dated Maura; James is lovely" Jane smiles at her friend.

"Not James" Maura says exasperated; "Seth, do you like him?"

Jane looks at Maura beaming. "When he started to sing Maura it took every ounce of my will power not to race him off to one of those bedrooms and have my way with him." They both laugh.

As they walk into the crime scene Jane has completely forgotten how out of character she is. "Victor 825 she announces to the uniform on scene registrations."

"Detective Rizzoli" he replies surprised. It's then she notices everyone looking at her.

"Oh come on guys, I'm just wearing some make up for crying out loud." Maura chuckles as she follows Jane inside.

Frost greets them; "sorry to drag you away from your evening" he pauses. "Man, you look amazing Jane."

"Thank you Frost" she replies, "Come on let's focus; what have we got?"

Maura has gone further into the house to examine the bodies. "Oh no; this can't be happening" Maura chokes back her emotions. Jane hears her and moves in to see what's wrong. Korsack has taken hold of Maura's elbow.

"You OK, Doc?"

Maura nods. "It's Gregory and Nancy Huegal; he's the Vice Chancellor of the Harvard Business School. Nancy's on the Boston Arts Council Board," Maura explains.

"How well did you know them Maura" Jane asks.

"They're dear friends of Mother's and Father's. Mother will be heartbroken" Maura replies.

"Doc maybe we should call in Pike this has to be upsetting for you" Korsack looks at Maura with concern.

"Thank you Sergeant Detective Korsack, I'll be fine. I'll treat them with respect and dignity and do a good job. I can't trust Pike to do that and it's the least I can do for the Huegal's.

"Maura did they attend the Art Exchange" Jane asks; she's dreading the answer. Maura just nods at Jane and gets to work.

Jane pulls Korsack away; "Vince we have to stop this guy. At the rate he's going he's going to wipe out Boston's entire upper class."

"Cavanaugh's already crawling all over my ass Jane, did you learn anything new tonight" he asks.

"Not really, we didn't talk about it a lot" Jane offers.

"Well you look lovely Jane; I hope you had a nice time" Korsack smiles at her.

Jane smiles at this man who she adores. "Thanks Korsack, I did."

It's around 2am when Frost drops Jane and Maura at Maura's place. They wave as Frost drives off and they walk towards Maura's front door. "Talk about an evening of two extremes" Maura says in a tired and defeated voice.

"You're not wr…" Jane's senses go to high alert. She immediately reaches for her gun.

"What is it Jane, what's wrong"

"Go inside Maura and lock the door."

"Jane" Maura's voice is filled with fear.

"Now" Jane says with emphasis as she kicks off her shoes. Maura does as she's told and Jane starts to check around Maura's home. Something tells her she's being watched. Her every sense is certain of it, but she can't find him and he hasn't made a sound. She tests him out checking around for another ten minutes. Every ounce of her cop gut is in high gear. Jane stares where she suspects he might be hiding. She says so he'll hear her. "I know you're there and I'm going to catch you but hear this; if you hurt my friend before I catch you, I won't be taking any prisoners. Do you hear me you bastard!" Jane waits; still nothing. She eventually gives up and goes inside.

Maura has waited anxiously. She's relieved when Jane walks in. "Is everything OK Jane. Was there someone there?"

"Nah, I think it's just me being overly paranoid" Jane tries to ease Maura's fears.

Maura sits at her kitchen bench. She's fighting her emotions and eventually she gives in and the tears start to fall. "Oh Jane, first it was Fidel, then Clarissa and George and now Gregory and Nancy; who's doing this and why. When will he stop?"

Jane pours Maura a glass of water. "I don't think he will until we catch him Maura."

"Jane these are all people I grew up around. I've known most of them all my life."

"I know Maura, I'm so sorry."

"Gregory and Nancy were Mother and Father's closest friends in Boston Jane." Maura leans into her hands and simply cries. Jane grabs the tissues and puts them in front of Maura. She stands beside Maura and puts an arm around her.

"I really am sorry Maura and I'm also scared. I'm scared for you OK; you're part of that world. You were at that event. So promise me you will be extra careful. Please don't go anywhere or do anything without me, Frost, Korsack or Frankie being with you. Do you hear me?" Jane waits for Maura to look at her. "Do you hear me Maura?"

"There was someone out there wasn't there?"

"I really don't know Maura; I didn't see anyone but my cop gut was going off" Jane explains. "Look it's been a really long day and no doubt tomorrow will be just as bad. You should at least try to get some sleep Maura."

"You're right Jane" Maura stands wiping away a runaway tear and heads to her bedroom. "Do you need anything?"

"No I'm just going to make sure everything's locked up properly and then I'm heading to bed."

Maura smiles at her, "I hope you make it further than the couch tonight, the bed in the guest room really is lovely." Maura blows her nose.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that; old habits die hard."

"Well good night Jane; oh… and I think you and Seth are a perfect match." She giggles through her tissue.

"Yeah right Maura; and I would like to know just what you and James get up to in that bathroom of his" Jane teases.

Maura looks at Jane and winks "I don't kiss and tell my friend." The mood has gotten lighter and Jane's pleased. Maura ads "I mean it though; you and Seth Jane." Maura nods at her.

"Good night Maura" Jane says with emphasis although for once she's really hoping Maura is right.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane is dead to the world in Maura's guest room when her mother bursts in. "Janey, time to get up" Angela announces. Jane pulls herself out of a deep sleep; she resents the interruption.

"Ma, shouldn't you be at the Café" Jane says in frustration and a sleep infused voice.

"Yes I should, but Maura is up and about and she tells me you played the piano last night. I want to hear all about it before I go to work." Angela is pushing Jane to get up.

"Ma, don't go getting any ideas; James had a grand piano and yes I played it; but I'm still retired; my piano playing days are over."

Angela sits on the bed beside Jane. "Oh Janey, nothing would make me and your grandma happier than to know you are playing again." Angela knows deep down how much Jane misses it. The music gene missed Angela but it brought her great happiness when Jane and her mother had bonded over the piano. She'd be heartbroken to know that Jane no longer played.

Jane pulls herself up to a sitting position. "Ma, don't tell Maura but my hands really hurt, they've been aching all night." Jane pauses and thinks about James's amazing piano. "Oh Ma…" When Jane looks at her mother, Angela can see that Jane enjoyed playing more than she wants to let on. "James has an amazing piano; grandma would have loved it. It's a Mozart Limited Edition Bosendorfer…" Jane pauses but Angela waits, she wants to let Jane finish. She gives her mother a sad look, "but my hands just aren't any good anymore."

"Oh sweetie, that's not what Maura says, she says you were amazing. How is that you never told her you played the piano Jane" Angela looks at her daughter, questioning her.

"Ma I got caught up in the moment; OK. That piano was something I've only ever dreamed about playing and there it was; in Maura's boyfriends home. I couldn't help myself." Jane smiles at her mother. "But honestly you and grandma would have been disappointed; my hands just don't have the dexterity anymore."

"Maybe Janey but I so wish I was their last night. I remember when you played, you were magical. Grandma always believed you were going to be a concert pianist." Jane looks away. Her Grandmother had filled her head with that dream too, but Jane had always known her family didn't have the financial means for Jane to study the piano to that level.

Regret creeps into Jane's mood and she changes the flavour of the conversation. "Well she was wrong Ma, I'm a cop. I'm a cop with damaged hands."

Maura wanders in with a coffee for Jane. "Good morning." Maura notices the look on Jane and Angela's faces. "What wrong" Maura asks.

Jane's frustration and resentment carries over to Maura. "If you hadn't told my mother about my piano playing she would have gone to work and I'd still be asleep; friend!"

Angela's taken back with Jane's tone at Maura. "Jane, don't you be mean to Maura. Do you hear? All she did was mention you were playing again. I'm sorry if I upset you but your grandma and I loved when you played baby. She'd be delighted to know you we're playing again."

Jane realises she being unreasonable. "I'm sorry Ma, Maura; it's just I'm not playing again. It was a once off and my hands are killing me."

"What your hands are in pain Jane" Maura asks with some concern.

"Maura, please don't go all doctor on me. I haven't played in years. The injuries to my hands make my playing much harder. Yes they are sore, but it's like that feeling you get when you haven't run for a long time and then you use your muscles and they get all tight. OK!"

"Oh; I'm so sorry but Jane sore hands or not you were amazing last night. I won't apologise for telling Angela. Why haven't you ever told that you played piano?"

Jane looks at Maura; she's buries back down in the bed in Maura's guest room. She'd like nothing more than to pull the sheets over her head and avoid the conversation. Maura and Angela are watching her. "I know why she doesn't talk about it Maura" Angela says. "It's because she misses it so much. She was really good. Her Nona was sure Jane was going to be a concert pianist."

"Really" Maura smiles, "well for someone who hasn't played in years Jane you were exceptional." Maura stares at her.

"I can't believe I went on a date last night and all you two can talk about is me playing piano." Jane wishes she could take those words back as soon as they are out. What was she thinking?

Maura's facial expression goes from the initial shock of Jane's words to one of containing the funny side. Angela takes the opening and jumps straight in. "What was he like baby? Did you have a good time? Do you think you'll see him again; will he call?" Angela rattles out the questions not giving Jane a chance to speak.

"We'll see but he was nice Ma. Unfortunately our evening was interrupted by another murder. Speaking of which, now that I have been so rudely woken, can you both leave so I can get ready for work please."

When Jane enters Maura's kitchen dressed and ready, Angela has already left. Maura's made her some toast and fresh coffee. "Thanks Maura. How are you feeling this morning; did you sleep OK" Jane asks.

"I'm fine Jane, all things considered although I rang mother early this morning and she's very upset. She wanted to get straight on a plane. I managed to talk her out of it for now. She's so high profile in the art world here, the last thing I want is a serial killer going after my mother."

"Good thinking Maura." Jane takes a long sip of her coffee and picks up the second piece of toast. "Come on, we better get going."

When Jane arrives at her desk Frost and Korsack are already hard at work. They're buzzing. "What's going on" Jane asks.

Frost looks up at Jane. "Cavanaugh had me run Judge Lincoln's background."

"Oh no, please don't tell me you think it's Judge Lincoln?" Jane feels crestfallen. She really likes him.

"No Jane" Korsack joins the conversation. "Remember he presided over that art theft case last year."

"Yeah, yeah; one of the staff at the Hillier's house was accused of replacing a piece with a replica."

"Yeah that the one" Korsack looks from Jane to Frost.

"The thing is Zach Mazarolli's still inside for the crime but his uncle Sergio Mazarolli was at the Art Exchange Jane" Frost spells it out.

"Have you got an address for him Frost" Jane asks.

"Yeah Jane" Frost nods.

Jane looks at Korsack "why don't you and Frost go and have a chat to Sergio and I'll see if I can get some time with Judge Lincoln. He might have some thoughts on the Mazarolli family."

"OK, we'll see you back here. Come on Frost; you drive" Korsack puts his trusty pad into his inside jacket pocket.

"Depending when I can get in to see Lincoln, I also have a meeting with the Curator at the Museum of Fine Arts at lunchtime today" Jane explains. The boys nod at Jane as they leave. Jane dials Frankie. "Are you on today Frankie" she asks. Frankie let's Jane know he's working today. "Can you be on call for Maura for the next couple of hours; we're all going out this morning" Jane asks. Frankie is happy to oblige. Jane calls Lincoln and gets an appointment in an hour. She calls Seth to make sure he's still OK for 12:30 today. Oh that voice Jane thinks as she hangs up from him.

When Jane's organised she makes her way to the Morgue. Maura's into the autopsies. "Hey Maura" Jane announces her arrival.

Maura looks up from what she's doing over the bodies. "Hello Jane."

"Anything about these any different to the others" Jane asks.

"Single shots to the head Jane; the entry wounds indicate forty calibre. The bullets were recovered at the scene and they're at Ballistics."

"Their daughter found them. She'd been calling for hours and when there was no answer she went to see them" Jane explains.

"Was it Deborah or Lauren," Maura asks.

"I didn't interview them, Frost did but I'm pretty sure it was Deborah" Jane explains.

"Poor thing" Maura shakes her head.

"Maura what time do you think they were killed" Jane asks.

"Between three and six pm yesterday afternoon Jane."

"Is it unusual for Mr Huegal to be at home at that hour?"

"Probably not at this time of year; they would be on a semester break at the moment"

"Huh, what do you know about Sergio Mazarolli Maura."

"Not a lot Jane; he was there on Sunday but I hadn't seen him in a long time. I think he stopped attending art events after his nephew was charged with stealing a painting from the Hillier's house. Why?"

"Korsack and Frost have gone to have a talk with him. You didn't mention him and the art theft when we went through the list yesterday."

"No I didn't, did I, sorry Jane I forgot about it."

"That's OK, listen I'm going to meet Judge Lincoln and then I'm seeing Seth at lunchtime." Maura coos at Jane then laughs. Jane ignores her. "Korsack's organised for the Board of the Boston Arts Council to come in for interviews this afternoon. So we're going to be pretty busy. Frankie's on standby if you need to go anywhere, OK. And remember Maura, nothing silly."

"I'm going to be busy here Jane, I'm not going anywhere today" Maura reassures her friend.

"Good" Jane squeezes Maura's shoulder as she makes to leave. Her friend is doing it tough. Maura taps her hand and then looks back at the body of one of her mother's best friends.

Korsack and Frost have pulled up at Sergio Mazarolli's home. It's not in the league of Judge Holmes place or the Huegal's. It's still out of reach for the average police officers. They're surprised when an elderly gentleman answers the door. "Can I help you" he asks.

"I'm Sergeant Detective Korsack from Boston Homicide, this is Detective Frost, we'd like to speak to Sergio Mazarolli please" Korsack introduces Frost and himself.

"That's me; what's my wretched nephew done now" he says as he opens the door and invites Frost and Korsack in.

"Mr Mazarolli we're here investigating the murders of Judge Holmes, the Duke and Duchess of Shernindorn and the Huegal's" Korsack explains.

"Oh my God, the Huegal's; when" Sergio Mazarolli looks truly shocked.

"Last night sir" Frost explains.

"I don't understand; how can I help, Zachary is still in gaol."

"Can you think of anyone who might want to kill these people" Frost asks.

"Good heavens, no!" Sergio says emphatically.

"Your nephew maintains his innocence Mr Mazarolli, do you believe he was wrongly convicted for his crime" Korsack asks.

"I honestly don't know Detective."

"You attended the British Consulate Cultural Art Exchange last Sunday, didn't you" Frost chimes in.

"Yes I did, why?"

"So did all our victims," Korsack points out. "You can't have been too well received in the Art community after what your nephew did?"

"What are you saying" Mr Mazarolli gets suspicious. "You think I'm killing these people?"

"Are you," Frost stares at him.

When Mazarolli angrily denies the accusation, Korsack asks him for his whereabouts at the times of all their murders. When they have his alibi's Korsack thanks him for his time and he and Frost head back to the Station to verify them.

Meanwhile Jane is again in Judge Lincoln's Chambers. "Hello Ben"

"Jane how nice to see you again" He replies.

"I wish it was under better circumstances" Jane stares at him.

"I heard about Gregory and Nancy, are you working any leads Jane?"

"Ben what can you tell me about Zach Mazarolli and the art theft at the Hillier's that you presided over" Jane asks.

"You think these murders have something to do with that" Ben frowns, thinking about Jane's question.

"I don't know; whoever is doing this is angry and he's moving quickly." Jane's frustration is evident. "So far our only connection is the Art Exchange. All our victims were there. Sergio Mazarolli was there." Jane looks at Ben hoping for something.

"He was; oh Jane that is interesting." Judge Lincoln stands and starts to pace around his Chamber.

"Really, why," there's excitement in Jane's voice.

"He and Fidel did not get along. Fidel ran against Sergio for a place on the Boston Arts Council Board and defeated him. It wasn't long after that, that Zach was arrested. As far as I knew Sergio had drifted away from the Boston Arts Community."

"Do you think he's capable of these murders Ben" Jane looks at him.

Ben stops pacing and stares at Jane. "I really don't know… I really don't."

"Ben, Nancy Huegal was on that Board. Did Judge Holmes ever mention any problems going on with the Board?"

"Well there was a lot of tension over Fidel's replacing Sergio; I believe it was a close election. Other than that; wait, yes. They were having trouble with the Board of the Museum of Fine Arts. Apparently they had made some unpopular decisions and were hiding behind their Curator, Seth Thornton."

"Seth" Jane interrupts.

"Yes" Ben looks at Jane. He notices the look that's come over her. "That's right, you went out with him last night; how did it go?"

"Actually we had a lovely evening, before we were called to the Huegal's."

"I'm sorry" Ben offers. He sees her expression hasn't changed. "Oh, don't worry; Seth is a fine young man Jane."

Jane's actually moved on to what this new information could mean. "No; he is, you're right;" Jane smiles. "What's going on with these two Boards, Ben" Jane moves the discussion to where she needs it to be.

"As far as I can tell it's your classic power struggle. The Boston Arts Council is responsible for managing the arts in Massachusetts. They lobby governments for support and are responsible for managing the relationships between the Boston Arts Community, the rest of America and the World." Ben sits and has a sip from his glass of water. "The Board of the Museum of Fine Arts has control over all the artworks housed there. They have the most prolific collection in all of Boston and as a result; they feel they should have more say in the affairs of the Boston artistic community."

"Did Judge Holmes ever mention anyone from the Museum Board that was a specific problem" Jane asks.

"He didn't like Hillary Wentworth very much but I'm not sure why. I'd suggest looking into the chairman Samuel Unsworth too. I don't know about his efforts at the Museum but some of the activities of his companies have drawn scrutiny from time to time."

"Huh; thank you Ben, I'll look in to it." Jane notices that Judge Lincoln is looking tired and worn. She feels for him. "How are you holding up" she asks him.

"I am keeping myself busy Jane, but I miss him. Never take anyone for granted they can be taken from you in an instant." Jane's moved as Judge Lincoln fights with his emotions.

"I didn't know Judge Holmes Ben but I can't help feeling he was very lucky to have you in his life."

Ben stands and thanks Jane with his warm and genuine handshake. "Thank you, let me know if there is anything I can do to help, won't you Jane." Jane nods and smiles at the Judge as she leaves.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane drives straight from Judge Lincoln's Chambers to the Boston Museum of Fine Arts. She's feeling energised after her meeting with Ben. She tells herself she's excited at the new possibilities the Judge has presented to her but she can't deny she's also looking forward to seeing Seth again. As she thinks through what Ben's told her she's feeling optimistic for the first time on this case. Maybe, just maybe she's found the basis of a motive for this crazed killer running around bumping off Boston's upper class. Jane decides she will explore these board issues further with Seth.

Jane loves the Museum of Fine Arts building. Its neoclassical architecture is magnificent and the building has a grand outlook. The Museum is one of the largest in America and it's always busy. As she approaches the entry Jane's reminded of one of Maura's fun facts; she thinks somewhere along the way Maura told her this place has more than a million visitors a year. Jane's glad to get inside; the beautiful weather that she had not appreciated on Monday had turned on Tuesday and now today; Wednesday, also feels more like winter than fall. As she hands her coat to the staff in the cloakroom she shudders at the thought of five murders in what's technically been less than three days.

Seth is waiting in the lobby and sees Jane before she sees him. Even in her detective clothing Jane cuts a striking figure and Seth is very pleased to see her again. "Jane" he says over the crowd and swerves past people to get to her.

"Hi Seth" Jane smiles; "I was just trying to figure out how to get to your office." Seth leans in and kisses Jane gently on both cheeks. "Oh; sorry" Jane fumbles with the greeting and is embarrassed. "I'm in work mode, I wasn't expecting that."

Seth laughs, "well the visits partly social isn't it?"

Jane stares at him "ah, no unfortunately" she says then smiles.

"Well we have a beautiful restaurant here and I insist on buying you lunch while we talk." He takes Jane's elbow and starts to guide her. When they arrive he organises them a quiet table. They get seated and a waiter comes immediately to take their requests. Jane's about to order the most sophisticated looking burger she's seen on a menu in a while then checks herself. She orders the chicken salad and a mineral water. Seth orders grilled salmon.

When they're alone Jane gets to work. "Seth, Lord Downey and Judge Holmes were seen having a heated discussion last Sunday at the British Cultural Art Exchange. When questioned Lord Downey said it was about a painting they were expecting at the exhibition that had not shown up?"

"Obviously I wasn't privy to their conversation Jane, I wasn't there but the painting not showing up was a misunderstanding."

"What happened" Jane asks.

"Judge Holmes wrote to our board requesting a piece of American Colonial art to display at the British function. Our Board approved it pending a security inspection. When the security wasn't to Sam's satisfaction he cancelled the delivery. By the time my office contacted me to let me know what had happened, Judge Holmes had called Sam and berated him."

"By Sam, you mean Samuel Unsworth; your chairman" Jane confirms.

"Yes. According to Holmes, Lord Downey was certain his security met the proper standards but Sam Unsworth's in the security business and his people advised him not to release the painting."

"Sam Unsworth owns security companies?" Jane is thinking about the way the video was manipulated at the Boston Harbour Hotel where the Shernindorn's were murdered.

"It was one of his companies that put the security in here Jane, it's unbelievable. I can take you and show you the operating centre after lunch if you'd like" Seth offers.

Jane nods as their food arrives. When the waiter leaves Jane presses on. "Seth I've just come from a meeting with Judge Lincoln and he said Judge Holmes had indicated there was a lot tension between your board and his. Do you know what that's about?"

"Power Jane; Samuel Unsworth believes there should be one board that controls the Boston Artistic community in its entirety. Then there are the purists who believe the Museum performs more of an operational function and the state function should be managed by the council Board."

"What do you think" Jane asks.

"I'm between a rock and a hard place. I work for the Museum Board and my best friend and my favourite Art Professor are on the Council Board. To be honest I spend half my working day trying to keep every body happy."

"Maura said James is your best friend, is he on the Boston Arts Council Board?"

"Yeah he is, so is Maura's mother. Constance Isles was my professor at Harvard." Seth shakes his head and laughs. "So you see why I can't win? Sam Unsworth is a very powerful man in his own right and he's my boss. Then James is in my ear if things don't go the way of the Council and it doesn't pay to cross Constance Isles when she's angry."

Jane laughs "I can see your dilemma."

After they finish lunch Seth takes Jane on a short tour of special parts of the museum as they make their way to the security operations centre. Seth shows Jane the myriad of cameras. He shows her how they can run them all by remote control. Seth explains the infra-red lasers that are strategically placed throughout the building and again how these are managed by remote control. He explains how their security guards go through extensive training to manage the system. He wraps things up by adding that their chairman Samuel Unsworth swears it's the best and most advanced system in the world.

As Jane is leaving Seth takes her hand. "Would you have dinner with me tonight" he asks.

Jane is about to say yes when she thinks of Maura. "Not tonight Seth. I'll be working late and I'm staying with Maura until we catch whoever is committing these murders."

"Oh, of course;" he says.

Jane feels her stomach flutter as she registers his genuine disappointment. "I'd really like to see you again though," she quickly adds.

Seth's face lights up. "There is the Boston Heart Foundation charity ball on Saturday night. I'm sure Maura and James are going. Would you be my date?" When Jane hesitates, he pleads. "Please Jane?"

Jane thinks about it for a moment. She has nothing to wear and after what she spent on last night's date she cannot afford this ball, but she finds she really wants to spend more time with Seth. However, Jane's also terrified that the more she sees him, he'll realise she's just a working class woman and not really at all comfortable in his world. She doesn't want him to know that about her. Yet despite all these reasons why she should say no; she finds herself graciously accepting.

When Jane gets back to the precinct, she parks in the basement and heads to the squad room via the morgue. She's surprised after checking both there and Maura's office that she's not about. She hops on the lift and hits ground instead of two. She alights on the ground floor and walks into the café. She quickly scans the room and Maura is not there. She waits at the counter for Angela to come out from the kitchen. "Hey Ma" she says when Angela enters carrying an order for someone.

"Hi Baby" Angela smiles at Jane.

"Have you seen Maura" Jane asks.

"No I haven't sweetie, I've been busy here and she hasn't been in today."

"Oh, OK" Jane leaves for the squad room. As she walks into the main foyer of the Station, she hears Maura call her. When she turns Maura is entering the building with James and her mother. Damn, Jane thinks to herself. All three of them are possible targets for their murderer and they are merrily wandering around the streets of Boston without a concern. She shakes her head as she greets them.

Jane smiles, "James I thought you were in New York and Constance, I thought you were somewhere in Europe." She then looks at Maura and half whispers, "and I thought you were safe in your office Maura." Jane's tone with Maura is mocking.

"What?" Maura looks at Jane in surprise. "I had lunch with Mother and James; I hardly think anyone would try to hurt us when there are three of us and its broad daylight."

"I hope not" is all Jane says. She looks at Constance and James; "I guess you're here to be interviewed about these murders?"

"Yes Jane; how terrible. Are you close to catching whoever it is" Constance asks.

"Actually today's been productive so far but no, not really. So while you're in town Constance, be extra careful." She looks at James, "you too."

Jane, Korsack and Frost split up to interview the Boston Arts Council Board members. When Jane, Korsack and Frost meet to compare their notes there is a pretty consistent picture forming. There is no love lost between the Boston Arts Council Board and the Museum of Fine Arts Board. All would be surprised however, if anyone on the Museum Board had stooped to murder. Two names are the consistent problem; Hillary Wentworth and Samuel Unsworth.

Maura walks into the squad room just as Jane asks Frost to find out what he can on Wentworth and Unsworth. "Korsack, it's their turn" Jane says. "Get the Museum Board in here for interviews." Korsack nods in support of Jane's suggestion.

Maura looks at Jane. "Hillary Wentworth and Samuel Unsworth are suspects?"

"I wouldn't say suspects Maura but definitely persons of interest. The Boston Arts Council Board including your mother and James think if there is a problem they'll be involved in some way."

"Oh, so they are suspects." Maura looks at Jane. Jane just sighs in frustration. She doesn't want to get into a word game with Maura at the moment.

"Do you know anything about them Maura" she asks instead.

"Well I'm sure Mother would have told you that Hillary is a very wealthy widower with an extensive private art collection. She also has a lot of the valuable art she owns on display at the Museum."

"Yeah she did" Jane says. When she looks at Maura she has that expression on her face that she knows something but isn't certain its fact. Jane can see Maura's not sure if she should say anything. "Just say it Maura" Jane blurts.

Maura turns to Detective Frost. "Detective could you look into who owns the John Singleton Copley 1772 portrait of Dorothy Quincy or the future Mrs John Hancock?"

"I can," Frost starts tapping away. Jane walks over and stands beside Maura who's moved behind Frost as she watches his computer screen. Frost clicks enter. "Here it is…"

"Hillary Wentworth" Jane announces. "Good thinking Maura."

"Yeah but what does that tell us Jane" Frost looks at her and Maura. "I mean it never ended up leaving the Museum so no harm was done to it."

"Yeah, you're right. All it really tells us is that she owned the painting at the centre of the problems last Sunday."

"I don't know Jane" Maura says hesitantly. "Hillary Wentworth would have made a lot of money by releasing the painting. She would not have lent it to the British Consulate; they would have had to pay to show it."

"What; you're saying she probably lost a lot of money when the showing fell through" Jane looks at Maura who nods.

Korsack, who been listening to the conversation joins in. "If that's the case why would she go after the Boston Arts Council?"

Maura looks at Korsack; "they'd broker the deal" she explains. "Also from what Mother's told me, Hillary has a very strong British heritage and would not want to burn bridges with the Consulate or Consulate General out here."

"Huh" Jane says. "Well I doubt she's walking up to people and shooting them in the head. But; I think the victims have all known their killer which is how they've gotten into every place they wanted to make their kills."

"You're right Jane" Frost's animated. "We've not had a single case of forced entry or any sign of violence or a struggle other than the shootings.

"Exactly" Jane adds. "And by the size and shape of those footprint castings if it's her; her accomplice is male. What about Samuel Unsworth Maura, do you know anything about him?"

"Not really; Mother thinks he's crass. He is what the rich refer to as 'new money'. He's self-made; not from a wealthy Boston bloodline so he's not really liked by anyone in the art community" Maura explains.

"Err" Jane mocks. "So a self-made multi millionaire's not good enough for the Boston elite."

Maura laughs at Jane, she's not offended. In fact it's one of the things she hates about her heritage.

Frost stops tapping on his computer and points to the TV monitors on the wall. "They may hate that it's dirty money more than new money" he says. On the wall are a number of media reports disclosing Unsworth's many shady business deals and his inappropriate associations with well-known underworld figures.

"Judge Lincoln said Samuel Unsworth's corporate conduct was less than respectable. He suggested I take a closer look at him" Jane looks around at her team. "You know Unsworth's in the security game Frost and from what Seth showed me at lunchtime today, he's at the bleeding edge of security technology. His company installed all the security at the Museum" Jane explains.

"Man, so you're thinking the security system in the Boston Harbour Hotel is one of Unsworth's." Frost takes a deep breath.

"At the moment I'd almost bet on it Frost" Jane offers.

"I'll see what I can find out Jane" Frost again starts tapping away on his keyboard.

Jane looks at Korsack. "Let's focus on Hillary and Sam for interviews for now."

"I just pulled up their address and contact details. Want to pay them a visit this afternoon" Korsack asks.

"Yeah, I do Korsack. This could be fun" Jane smiles. She turns to Maura "oh and you; remember our deal this morning?"

"Yes Jane, I'm not going anywhere and besides I need you to drive you and I to dinner tonight" Maura gives her a sly smile as she leaves.

"What?" Jane says. Maura jumps into the lift whose timing is perfect and waves to Jane as the doors close.


	10. Chapter 10

Maura returns to her office. When she arrives the final papers for the release of the Shernindorn's bodies to the UK are on her desk. Murder is never nice but when the victims are from another country the process for the release of the bodies is cumbersome. Still Maura's pleased to sign the papers to get Clarissa and her husband home to their families. Again Maura finds herself thinking about this case; the lives that have crossed her table this week. All of them with the exception of Clarissa's husband have been a part of Maura's life for a long time.

While she wasn't overly close with any of them, these people had been part of the lonely existence she operated within before she took the job as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. She can't help but wonder how many of the people from that part of her life felt as lost and as lonely as she had. She shrugs it off; she knows her circumstances are different. Maura was adopted into that world and lifestyle. Her Mother and Father whilst wanting her didn't know how to love her. They gave her everything money could buy except the one thing she so longed for.

Maura's life has changed so much. In almost every way it has changed for the better. Jane, her family, Korsack and Frost brought a welcoming, non-judgmental, friendly environment to live within and with it came improvements in other ways. She was closer to her adoptive parents than she'd ever been. Her work was really fulfilling; she loved her job. Still she knows if she's really honest with herself, Maura's still lost. She doesn't feel like there's a place in the world she's truly meant to be. She's done the Baseball experience with Jane, Tommy and Frankie and she loved being there with them. The truth was, she would still much rather attend the Opera.

Maura had become more aware and more sensitive to the imbalance in her life when she met James Montague. He was warm, genuine and friendly and yet so at home in the world she's felt so lost in for so long. In his company she'd found herself really enjoying the art and culture that her BPD friends didn't really share. The problem was James traveled with his work so much that she still found herself attending many of these events on her own. She had been so hopeful of a friendship blooming with Clarissa. She was nothing like Maura remembered her at school. She'd been warm and friendly the other day and while she didn't live in America, the thought of another companion at some of these events she enjoyed, had lifted Maura.

Maura is drawn out of her thoughts when Angela enters her office with her Mother in tow. "Hello Maura, Constance and I had a coffee after her interview and she wanted to see where you worked" Angela smiles.

"I hope you don't mind darling" Constance offers feeling a little uncertain.

Maura stands and comes out from behind her desk. "No of course not Mother, I'm… well I'm actually delighted." Maura's really pleased that her mother is here. She suspects Angela probably drove her to do it but Maura doesn't care she is really delighted to have her mother in her office.

"Well I have to go Ladies, Mr Stanley will be looking for me and I really don't want to upset him" Angela smiles.

"Thank you Angela" Constance smiles at her.

"Yes, thank you Angela" Maura adds. "Please Mother, have a seat."

"Maura darling, I love how you've decorated your office" Constance looks around the room.

"You do?" Maura's surprised.

"Yes, it is so you sweetheart" Constance pats the seat near her urging Maura to sit, which she does. "Maura I think James is divine," she continues. "How long have you been seeing him?"

Maura laughs but she's also pleased at her mother's approval. "Six months now Mother; he is lovely isn't he" she smiles.

"Yes he is dear! I am so pleased for you darling" Constance adds.

Maura gets a concerned look and changes the subject. "Mother why are you here? You promised you'd stay away when we spoke early this morning. I'm worried about you being here."

"I'm worried about you Maura; all this terrible business. Anyway, after you rang Sergeant Detective Korsack phoned asking for an interview this afternoon. I hopped straight on a flight and here I am." Constance raises her hands in the air and smiles.

"Mother, do you have any idea why someone would have killed these people?" Maura looks hopefully at her mother.

"Goodness; heaven knows there is tension and politics in the Boston Arts Community; but no sweetheart. I can't imagine anyone turning to murder over any of the issues we're dealing with."

"Well let's hope Jane can get it wrapped up soon" Maura's anxiety apparent in her tone. It suddenly dawns on Maura she's not prepared for her mother to be in town. "Oh Mother; I'm so sorry. Jane is staying in the guest room at the moment and she and I are having dinner with James and Seth tonight." Maura is breathing rapidly as her anxiety increases.

"Darling, darling; please don't worry yourself. I'm fine, I'm having a sleep over in your guest house with Angela and I'm looking forward to it, we shall have such fun" Constance smiles. Then she pauses. "Did you say Jane and Seth were joining you and James for dinner tonight" Constance can't hide her surprise.

Maura switches from anxiety to cheeky in a second. She smiles at her mother. "Well she doesn't know about dinner tonight; but she and Seth joined us for dinner at the Club last night and I think she really likes him."

"You took Jane to the Club, my goodness how did she cope" Constance is amused.

"She was terrified; I don't think I've ever seen Jane so quiet. We all ended up having a lovely evening though. I discovered Jane plays piano Mother and very well at that;" Maura laughs.

"Indeed; what a surprise! I should like to listen to her play one day. You know Seth and Jane must make a dashing couple; they'd be almost as amazing as seeing you and James together."

"Oh Mother!" Maura laughs and pats her mother's hand.

Meanwhile Jane and Korsack have flashed their badges at more assistants and secretaries then they could count trying to get into Samuel Unsworth's office. When they finally get in he has someone in his office with him. The 'someone' is a huge beefy looking chap with a bald head and a seventies style motorcycle chopper moustache. He's dressed in all black and the tattoos that emanate down his arms from under his tee shirt are dark and evil-looking. "So sorry to interrupt," Jane offers a thin smile as she announces her and Korsack in her sweetest voice.

"What the f…" the big 'someone' stand as he goes to swear.

"Now, now" Korsack stops him. "We have Lady present."

Jane turns and smiles at Korsack and again in a somewhat mocking tone, "why thank you kind sir!"

"Enough! What do you want" Unsworth speaks up.

"I'm Sergeant Detective Korsack, Boston Homicide and this is Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Unsworth sneers, "Homicide, I wondered how long it would take for the cops to be sniffing around here."

"Why's that" Jane asks.

"Look Lady, I hate that the Boston Art Community is under attack but it's not me or any of my associates. Yeah I don't like most of those pompous asses; doesn't mean I want to kill them." Sam Unsworth sounds more like he's from her world then Maura's Jane thinks.

"So where were you at the times of all the murders Mr Unsworth" Korsack asks.

"Pipa" he shouts. "Get in here!" A timid looking secretary enters and waits silently for instructions. "The good Detectives here need to know where I was when all these murders happened this week. Tell them everything they want to know." Sam looks at Jane and Korsack. "There you go; Pipa will tell you everything you need to know. I can assure you I'm not involved."

Jane turns to the 'someone'. "You work for him" she asks. The 'someone' looks to Samuel Unsworth for direction. He receives a swift nod.

"Yeah; what's it to ya!" he replies.

Jane looks back at Samuel Unsworth. "I'd like his right boot" she stares at him waiting for a response.

"Hey" the 'someone' shouts. He's getting angry.

Unsworth stares at him to shut up. "Give her you boots Rocky."

"But Boss…"

"Give her your boots; I'll send Pipa out to get you another pair." Unsworth stares at Rocky. Jane takes out her purple gloves as Rocky reluctantly takes off his shoes. All the while Korsack is holding back the urge to laugh as once again he's amazed at Jane's balls.

"Whoa" Jane says as she takes his boots. "Might want to do something about that foot odour sunshine." She then turns to Unsworth. "Thank you. We'll just take a moment of Pipa's time on the way out to check your whereabouts."

As they leave Unsworth's office Korsack adds. "We'll be in touch."

He simply replies. "You have my number."

The next stop for Jane and Korsack is Hillary Wentworth's. When they arrive at her mansion Jane and Korsack are blown away at the overt display of money. Jane finds herself comparing it to James's place. The Wentworth Mansion is bigger and so much more pretentious. Jane hates the place immediately. When Jane had been at James's place she was aware of the wealth but somehow it had seemed understated. Here; the place reeks of arrogance and opulence.

They are greeted and taken into some sort of waiting room. After about ten minutes; by which time Jane was getting really pissed and elderly woman enters. "I am afraid to inform you that Mrs Wentworth is in Italy."

"Italy" Jane says incredulous.

Korsack takes Jane's arm to calm her. "I'm sorry Ma'am, when did she leave for Italy." He asks.

"On Sunday, last" is the reply.

"Oh, OK. Well we won't bother you any further then" Korsack says politely. "Come on Jane."

Outside and walking back to their car Jane let's rip. "Just who the hell do they think they are; making us wait ten minutes to tell us old Hillary baby wasn't in?"

"Come on Jane" Korsack again tries to settle her anger. "Let's get back and get Frost to check her travel details."

"Yeah OK" Jane finally breathes.

When Jane and Korsack arrive back at BPD, Korsack goes to see Frost straight away. Jane goes via the morgue to hand Maura the boots. When she enters she interrupts Maura giving her mother a guided tour. "Oh" Jane stops in her tracks. "Wow Constance…"

"Hello Jane, I thought I would see where Maura works; it's fascinating." She smiles at Jane. Jane looks at Maura who is glowing at having her mother around. It gives Jane a nice feeling.

"Luckily you are getting the sanitized tour" Jane smiles.

"I thought that and I'm pleased" Constance responds.

"Pardon; I don't understand" Maura looks at her mother and Jane confused.

Jane laughs, "I mean you haven't subjected your Mother to dead bodies I hope."

"Oh" Maura says relieved, "of course not, Jane."

Jane gets back to business. "Maura, Samuel Unsworth had a version of Rocky Balboa on more steroids than Sly Stallone in his office."

"Who" Maura looks at Jane baffled, she has no idea what or who Jane is talking about.

"Never mind" Jane sighs. "Mr Unsworth was generous enough to give us his boots." Jane holds them up. "Can you…"

Maura interrupts, "I'll get the team to run them against the other castings right away Jane."

Constance watches the exchange between these two professional women in awe. No wonder they make such a great team, they almost know what each other is thinking. Constance shakes her head.

"Thanks Maura, if they're a match we'll get this guy locked up and I'll give you your guest room back" Jane laughs.

"Jane a simple match of castings will not give us enough scientific evidence to conclude that the person wearing the shoes at the scene was in fact the person firing the forty calibre bullets into the temporal lobes of all his victims."

"Take a breath Maura" Jane fires off. "I know," Jane laughs. "I was just making sure you were on your toes and I wanted Constance to know just how good at your job you are."

"Oh" Maura says and looks at her mother who is smiling.

"Well I have to go; Korsack's briefing Frost on everything we learned this afternoon. Poor Frost will be up to his ears gathering data" Jane laughs.

"Jane, don't forget you're driving Mother and I home tonight and you and I are going out for dinner so don't be too long" Maura reminds her friend.

"Yeah; what's this about dinner" Jane asks. As she does, Maura's phone rings. She answers it and points a finger at Jane to say she needs to take it. Jane shrugs and looks at Constance. She turns and heads upstairs.

"That took a while" Korsack says to Jane as she enters.

"Sorry Korsack, Maura was playing show and tell with her Mother. It was actually really nice to see." Jane pats him on the back as she comes around him to look at what Frost is up to.

Frost looks up at Jane as she comes around Korsack. "Hillary Wentworth flew to Italy in her private Jet. It returned immediately to Boston; according to customs' she wasn't on the return flight."

"Hmm" Jane thinks aloud.

"I'd have to get a warrant to check her credit cards and cell details to fully confirm her whereabouts" Frost adds.

"We don't have enough on her for a warrant" Korsack says.

"Frost we need to find out how much money she lost on that art deal. Other than the fact that everyone on the Boston Arts Council Board hates her, it's her only possible motive for being involved in this" Jane explains.

"I'll see what I can find Jane" Frost offers.

"Jane, I'll get started on the alibi's for our friend Samuel."

"Thanks Korsack, I'm going to run Maura and her mother home. Call me if you find anything. Jane takes her leave. Frost and Korsack wave, they both now have phones to their ears.


	11. Chapter 11

"Maura I cannot believe you accepted a dinner date for me tonight without asking me!" Jane is trying to sound furious at Maura but she is struggling. A part of her is actually thrilled to be seeing Seth again. "I told Seth I couldn't see him tonight."

"Come on Jane, I didn't know James was going to be in town tonight. And well…"

"Oh" Jane says in a low sort of growl. "I get it, you want to see James and you would feel guilty knowing I had put myself out to protect you." Jane tries to give Maura the evil eye.

"Well… yes I will admit there is some merit in your logic but Jane; come on. You like Seth. I know you do; what's the harm in us all having dinner together." Maura gives Jane her 'you're going to do what I say' look.

"Oh no Maura; don't pull that face! What if…" Jane pauses. She was about to say something then has second thoughts.

"What Jane? What's the problem?"

Jane decides to let her guard down. "Maura; you're right I do like him."

"Well good, so what is the problem Jane?"

"Maura, it is not going to work out and I'd rather walk away then get my heart broken. OK!"

"Jane, metabolically speaking hearts don't break."

"Oh don't you play that card Maura; I saw you when Ian left the last time. Your heart was shattered."

"Technically, no it wasn't. His leaving raised my serotonin levels which dictated a response from my Amygdala and Hypothalamus which generated a physical reaction to the loss I was feeling."

"Yeah for us normal human beings it's called heartbreak" Jane mutters. "I don't want sera whatever going anywhere near my amygy thingy and making me hypo Maura" Jane pleads.

"Jane, you're avoiding! Seth is lovely and I know you like him." Maura waits.

"Maura, firstly, sooner or later he's going to figure out I'm a blue-collar girl from working class Boston. And secondly, I can't afford to go out with this guy. He's asked me to some Ball, you and James are going to on Saturday night. Maura I'm still recovering from the outfit for last night. I can't afford a ball gown on top of that… and I can't dance all snooty like you do."

"Oh" Maura sounds startled. "I can see the first problem. James and I aren't going to the Boston Heart Foundation Ball. If this case is solved we were planning to have a quiet evening at his place."

"What?" Jane almost screams. "Seth said you were. I said I would go. I'm not going if you don't go; oh, hell; Maura!"

Maura laughs. "It's OK, I'll talk to James." She takes Jane's hand. "Look Jane, I don't think Seth is the type to judge where you come from. He saw you in what you were wearing today, didn't he?"

"Yes" Jane pouts.

"So just give it a chance; alright. Tonight is very casual, jeans and your favourite leather jacket will be fine. James is doing a bar-b-q; you can eat steak and drink beer. Truly; just be yourself tonight and let's see what happens."

Maura and Jane arrive at James's place. The atmosphere is immediately warm and inviting and Jane is so glad she agreed to come. James is in jeans and a warm pullover and Seth is in Jeans, a tee-shirt and leather jacket. Before long Jane feels quite at home. James has gotten her a beer and Maura a wine. He and Seth are cooking on his ground level outdoor setting and Maura and Jane are sitting inside where it's a little warmer.

"Jane how's the murder inquiry going," James shouts from outside.

Jane stands and moves closer to the doorway to where they're cooking. "Not as well as I'd like James." She responds. Maura follows her.

"Dinner smells lovely James," Maura adds. He blows Maura a kiss.

Jane finds as much as enjoying Seth's company she's enjoying watching James and Maura's interactions. Clearly they've known each other longer than Maura's let on and their relationship looks to be in a really great place. Jane likes James, he is so right for Maura and again she finds herself hoping this works out for her best friend. When Maura's around James there is an aura around Maura Jane's not seen before.

They sit and eat upstairs and after dinner Jane manages to brush off all requests to play the piano again. When Maura and Jane move to start cleaning up Seth grabs Jane and suggests they take a walk along the beach. Jane's glad to give Maura and James some time alone.

"That seems to be going well" James observes after Seth and Jane have left.

Maura wraps her arms around James and hugs him tightly. "We'll see" she replies as she reaches up to kiss him. James responds and wraps Maura in a strong embrace lifting her off the ground as he kisses her deeply. Maura laughs as they pull apart and he puts her down. "What a pity I have to go home tonight," Maura sighs.

"Maura you know I want you to stay but more than anything I want you to be safe."

Maura wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him close again. "What about you; I want you to be safe. What if I can convince Jane to stay here" Maura says.

"Maura I think you should go home with Jane. I mean she packs a gun." They both laugh. "Plus we have all the time in the world. If you'll have me I'm planning on being by your side for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry" Maura looks at James in surprise. He smiles at her. He pulls her back into a tight hug and kisses Maura deeply. She relaxes and returns the passion. When they come up for air Maura looks at him, "did I hear you correctly" she asks.

He laughs "I hope so." He looks with longing into Maura eyes before speaking again. "Maura I love everything about you. This isn't the way I wanted to ask, I promise I'll do it properly when this is all over; but will you think about it. Will you think about being my wife?"

Tears well in Maura eyes and start to spill down her cheeks. "Oh James" comes out in a choked sob. He doesn't let her continue he reaches in and kisses Maura again.

James pulls back. "Come on, they'll be gone for a while. Just because you can't stay doesn't mean we can't play." He lifts Maura up and carries her upstairs. She screams at first then it turns to laughter. She's never been so happy.

As Jane and Seth walk along the beach, he puts an arm around Jane to keep her warm. "I thought we should give those two lovebirds some time alone" Seth smiles.

"Good idea," Jane laughs.

"Besides I wanted some time alone with you" he adds.

"You did?" Jane hesitates.

Seth stops her and turns her to look at him. "Jane you are an incredibly attractive woman and so far I like the substance of the woman behind the beauty. I'd like to get to know you a lot better." He leans in to kiss her and Jane pulls back slightly.

"I'm afraid when you do you might not feel the same." Jane stares at him.

"What do you mean" Seth looks at her, waiting for a response.

"Seth, I'm not from your world. I'm a cop who never went to College. My fathers a plumber and I'm blue-collar through and through."

"Is that what's holding you back." Seth laughs. "Jane, I don't come from money. I have to work for a living. Yeah I'm the CEO of an art gallery so I mix with the high and mighty, but I pride myself on not being one of them. I promise. I got through College on a Scholarship; my parents couldn't afford to send me."

"Oh" Jane laughs. Seth leans in and kisses Jane and the electric charge runs through her every nerve to the tips of her toes. They explore each other for some time although Jane stops short of making love to him. "Not quite ready for that Seth" she laughs. He laughs too as they decide to sit on the beach. Jane leans into him and he holds her. "I love the ocean, I can sit and watch it for hours" Jane says in a whisper.

Seth kisses the top of her head, "I know what you mean."

When Jane and Seth return Jane shouts 'Maura' hoping she'll be heard from wherever in the house she and James had escaped. Shortly after, Maura comes to the top of the stairs. She's neat and tidy albeit a little flushed in the face. Jane smiles inwardly.

"I'm sorry Jane, Seth" Maura is stuttering.

Jane laughs. "It's OK Maura we didn't think we'd left you two here to wash the dishes. But we do have to go." James walks up behind Maura and hugs her, he's made it back into his Jeans and shirt, but the warm jumper is missing. They finally make their goodbyes and Jane and Maura drive back to Maura's in a comfortable silence.

Jane's lying in bed thinking about Seth. She's wide awake. Next thing there is a gentle tap on her door. It can only be Maura. "Come in" Jane says. Maura sneaks through the door and pops herself on Jane's bed beside her.

"Sorry Jane, I couldn't sleep" Maura says.

"What's up" Jane pulls up to a sitting position.

"James asked me to marry him" Maura looks at Jane, waiting for a response.

"Oh my God Maura that's amazing. I'm so happy for you." Jane throws her arms around Maura and hugs her.

Maura laughs, "He said he would do it properly when all this business was over and I was safe but he wanted me to know in advance so I could think about it."

"Maura, you and James are the perfect couple."

"Yes we are" Maura laughs. "And of course there's nothing to think about. So would you hurry up and solve this case so James and I can make this all official."

The girls talk into the night. Maura explains why it took her so long to tell Jane about James and Jane fills Maura in on how her evening had gone with Seth. When Jane wakes the next morning she doesn't remember Maura leaving but she's gone. Jane gets up and heads to the shower.

Maura's been up for a while and has made fresh coffee. She's been expecting her mother and Angela to pop in for breakfast at any minute but there is still no sign of them. Maura hears Jane stir and head for the shower. She decides to walk out to the guest house to see what her Mother and Angela are up too. When she arrives the door is open. "Mother, Angela" Maura calls as she enters. She hears a stifled cry from one of the rooms and starts to run. When she enters Angela is lying on the floor. She has a bloody nose and split lip. The way her arm is laying it looks to Maura like it's broken.

"My God, Angela what happened" Maura says with concern as she takes up beside Angela to offer some comfort.

Angela shakes her head and then manages to get Constance's name out followed by the word 'taken'.

"What" Maura exclaims in terror. "Wait right here I'll get Jane and call an ambulance." Maura runs inside screaming for Jane.

"What the hell" Jane says as she gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her. She's heard Maura's shouting. At that minute Maura bursts into the bathroom. "Hell Maura, do you mind" Jane exclaims.

"Jane your mothers hurt and mines been taken" Maura blurts out.

"What?" Jane says shaken.

"I'm calling 911, get dressed would you we have to find Mother." Maura runs back out of the bathroom, cell phone in hand. Jane runs to the guest room and dresses as quickly as she can. She's still pulling a boot on as she runs out to the guest house. Maura is comforting Angela when Jane gets there.

"Oh Ma," Jane says as she gets down beside Maura and her mother. Jane looks at Maura.

"I suspect a concussion Jane and I have no doubt she has a broken arm" Maura explains.

"Maura did you touch anything" Jane's mind goes into cop mode.

"No Jane" I didn't.

"Good" Jane replies.

At last they hear sirens blaring. Within minutes paramedics are entering and taking over from Maura. Korsack and Frost follow not far behind. Uniforms surround the guest house and turn it into a crime scene.

Frankie arrives as they are wheeling Angela out to the ambulance. "Great Frankie, you're here" Jane says. "Can you go with Ma to the hospital? I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Sure Jane, what the hell happened" Frankie asks.

"I don't know yet but Ma's been beaten up and Constance is missing" Jane explains.

"I thought you were here to protect everyone Jane" Frankie says annoyed.

"Frankie, don't go there. I checked Ma and Constance were OK when I got home from dinner last night. I didn't hear a thing after that; OK."

"Yeah, OK I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. I'll go with Ma" Frankie pulls back

"Thank you" Jane pats her brother on the shoulder.

Jane then looks around for Maura and she's nowhere to be seen. She looks at Korsack and Frost who are examining the scene. "Hey guys; where did Maura go" she asks.

Frost replies. "She was here a minute ago."

Jane leaves and heads inside the main house. Maura's not in the kitchen. She calls for Maura and there is no response. Finally she checks her bedroom. Maura is sitting on her bed; she's holding one of her bed pillows tight against her chest. "Hey Maura" Jane says gently. Are you alright?"

"Jane, Mothers dead" Maura sobs.

"Hey, hey, hey" Jane sits beside Maura and wraps her in her arms. "We don't know that Maura."

"Every other victim of this monster is dead; a single forty calibre bullet through the temporal lobe Jane" Maura almost spits the words out.

"Maura, if it's him and we don't know that for sure; he's never taken a hostage before. Remember he's shot them where's he's found them. That tells me he wanted Constance for a reason and that she's still alive. OK; but we have to find her and we are going to need you to help us do that, Maura."

Maura leans into Jane's shoulder, "I can't lose her now Jane, we've only just started to really get to know each other."

"Maura I'll find her for you, I promise, but I need your help, so please try to stay strong for me; please Maura."

Frost finds them. When he sees Maura so upset he offers his apologies. Jane urges him to tell them what he's found. "Jane, a footprint" Frost explains. "The techs have taken soil samples and photos of the print but to the naked eye, it looks very close to the print at Judge Holmes place and here."

"Good work Frost." Jane turns to Maura. "Maura I need you at the lab to find out everything you can about those boots and the soil samples. OK."

With something to focus on Maura finds strength. "OK, I'll get to work Jane; you find my mother; please!" Maura stares at Jane. Jane nods as she passes her friend some tissues.


	12. Chapter 12

When they arrive at the Station Jane goes with Maura to her lab. They've not been there two minutes when Suzie Chang walks in. "Doctor Isles, the boots you gave me to check yesterday don't match the castings from the other crime scenes. Also the soil particulates from the boots are not consistent with anything we found at the scenes where the castings were taken."

"Thank you Senior Criminologist Chang," Maura does her best to sound professional and keep the fear out of her voice. Suzie leaves.

"So sum things up for me Maura, what do you have on the castings" Jane asks.

Maura walks from the lab to her office, picks up a file from her desk and opens it. She flicks over a couple of pages. "OK," she pauses as she reads a bit more. "Jane the boots are Darnel's from the Harley Davidson Range. Size twelve" she adds.

With those words, Jane feels like she's just been punched in the stomach. She knows someone close to all of them that has a pair and whilst she's certain it's just a coincidence, something tells her not to say anything.

Jane forces herself to concentrate on what Maura is saying. "There's nothing unusual about the soil samples taken from Judge Holmes and my place; except…" Maura pauses as she reads some more.

"Except what Maura" Jane asks with dread.

"Jane there is very minute traces of sand in the soil from the castings, but none in the surrounding soil. There is not enough to do a sand comparison, it only suggests the person has worn these boots in a sandy environment at some time."

Jane fights the urge to vomit. She's suddenly terrified.

Maura recognises the change that's come over Jane. "What's wrong" she asks.

"Nothing" Jane says vaguely. At that moment Frost and Korsack walk into the lab.

"Jane, Hillary Wentworth flew in from Italy yesterday afternoon." Frost opens.

"She did?" Jane feels some hope. "Great you two go and interview her. See if she has anyone working for her that has a pair of size twelve Darnel Harley Davidson boots" Jane orders. "If so, call Judge Lincoln and get a warrant for the shoes and get them here for Maura to test. OK."

"You think she's involved Jane" Korsack asks.

"The boots are the key Korsack. If there is someone on her staff with a pair of those boots get Lincoln to give you a search warrant too and go over that place from top to bottom. She may have Constance there."

"And Unsworth's Rocky Balboa" Korsack asks.

"In the clear, the boots don't match," Jane replies.

Jane turns to Maura. "Maura get the soil samples from your guest house as soon as you can and run them against what you have in that report. As soon as you do; you call me OK" Jane stares at Maura. "Get the photos of the prints and do a comparison; make sure it's the same boot from the other crime scenes" Jane adds.

"What are you going to do Jane" Frost asks.

"There are a couple of things I want to check on the computer, I'll be upstairs. Call me when you have something" Jane explains. With that, Frost and Korsack head out to Hillary Wentworth's place. Jane turns to Maura. "Will you be OK, I just have to go and check something."

"I'm fine Jane, just go and do whatever you have to do to find Mother; please."

Jane doesn't waste a minute. She races up stairs. She calls Seth's mobile and there is no answer. She calls the gallery and learns that he has phoned in sick today. "Shit" she says to no one as she hangs up. She looks up Seth's home address on her computer. It takes her close on half an hour to get there and the whole time she is praying that her cop gut is very wrong.

After Jane leaves Maura goes to see Suzie. "As soon as any evidence comes in from this morning's crime scene it is our top priority OK" she explains.

"Yes Doctor Isles," Suzie replies. She hesitates but then adds. "We're all so sorry to hear about your Mother, Doctor Isles."

"Thank you Suzie" Maura's touched.

* * *

Korsack announces his and Frost's arrival. The elderly woman who greeted him and Jane previously looks down her nose at him. "Mrs Wentworth flew in from overseas yesterday and is very tired. She is not to be disturbed."

"Well that's too bad" Korsack replies.

"Yeah, we need her down here now, and we need every member of staff on the property lined up here as well" Frost adds.

"I beg your pardon" the woman says in disgust.

"Do you want me to go and drag her out of bed personally" Korsack offers.

"And I need a list of any member of staff who is not here today" Frost says.

The woman doesn't move. Korsack pushes past her. It startles the woman into action so Korsack stops and waits with Frost in the foyer. The elderly woman disappears upstairs. Just as Korsack's patience runs out and he's about to take the stairs, Hillary Wentworth appears at the top and slowly comes down to them.

"What is the meaning of this" she asks.

We're investigating the kidnapping of Constance Isles. I need to know your whereabouts between 11:30pm last night and 7:30am this morning," Korsack explains.

"We also need all your on-site staff lined up here immediately" Frost demands.

"Yes I understand that Detective, my assistant Frances is arranging that now." She looks at Frost with contempt. She faces Korsack as she explains she spent the entire evening in bed and that her security system will verify she never left the premises.

One by one the Wentworth property staff present themselves to Korsack and Frost. It is clear they are not hurrying. When the gardener enters Frost and Korsack stare at each other. Korsack speaks. "You, what size boot are they you're wearing?"

"Twelve" he replies.

Frost pulls out his mobile and starts to dial Lincoln. "Judge Lincoln please" has asks when his call is answered; he waits.

"What on earth!" Mrs Wentworth is not impressed when she hears who Frost has called.

"Yes sir, we need a warrant to confiscate a pair of boots and we need a search warrant for Hillary Wentworth's entire property" Frost speaks into his phone.

"This is preposterous!" she stares at Korsack.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, we have reason the believe Mrs Constance Isles might be being held on your property," Korsack explains.

Frost gets off the phone. "Judge issued the warrants, the uniforms are on their way to pick up the paperwork and then they'll come here to help with the search" Frost explains.

"I'm calling my lawyer," Mrs Wentworth storms off. Korsack follows her to make sure that's all she does. Frost stays with the staff as they wait to start their search.

* * *

Jane knocks on Seth's door. She waits but there is no answer. Just as she's about to start taking a look around the property she hears a frail voice call out, "who's there please?"

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, I'm a friend of Seth's" she explains. Jane waits.

Eventually she sees the door start to open; a frail old woman places her head through. "May I see your badge please?"

"Oh, of course," Jane unclasps her badge and shows it to the woman.

"I've heard all about you Jane, won't you come in" she finally offers. "My Seth is quite taken with you" she adds, as they walk to her living area.

"Thank you" Jane smiles. "I was hoping he was here" she asks.

"Oh no dear, he's at work today; you'll catch him at the Gallery" she explains. At the news Jane finds herself fighting the urge to throw up again. She forces herself to focus and tries to think of a way to have a look around the house.

"Oh good;" Jane finally responds. "I'll call in there on my way back to the station. While I'm here Mrs Thornton, I'd like to buy Seth a gift. Could I have a look around his room to get some ideas please?"

"Oh sweetheart he doesn't like anyone going in his room. I haven't been in it for years; it's too hard for me to get up the stairs these days."

"I'm sure he won't mind me having a quick look, I really like him and I want to buy him something special," Jane explains.

Mrs Thornton's delighted at this news. "Of course dear, it's the second door on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Thank you, I won't be a minute." It takes all Jane's will power not to take the stairs two at a time. When she enters Seth's room her heart shatters and her sera whatever and amgy thingy have her feeling hypo; damn Maura she thinks as she fights the urge to cry. On Seth's walls are pictures of Paddy Doyle. There are pictures of Maura and her mother. There are pictures of Maura at School; one in particular has her seated next to Clarissa in an official photo. There are photos of Maura and Constance with Judge Holmes, another shows Maura and her mother and father with the Heugal's. The last photo she notices is a picture of Maura and James; both their eyes are scratched out.

Jane races downstairs. "Did you get any ideas, dear" Mrs Thornton asks.

"Mrs Thornton, are there any other rooms in the house that Seth doesn't like you going in" Jane asks.

"Only the basement dear, he worries for me and the stairs" she explains. She points to a door not far from where she's standing.

"Mrs Thornton, where is Mr Thornton" Jane asks.

Mrs Thornton becomes emotional. "I'm surprised Seth hasn't explained; he misses his father so much."

"No he's never mentioned him" Jane says.

"He was murdered by Paddy Doyle" Mrs Thornton has real venom in her frail voice as she mentions Paddy's name. "My Liam was a long-shore-man on the Boston Docks and for some reason Doyle and his thugs killed him."

Jane's now sure there's no one else in the house so she decides to check the basement. "What are you doing dear?" Mrs Thornton becomes concerned when Jane draws her gun.

"It's OK, just wait here; I thought I heard something." Jane turns the lights on in the basement before she descends the stairs. As she's close to the bottom she hears a muffled cry. She turns at the bottom of the staircase and behind them she sees Constance is there and in ties. Jane races to her and undoes her hands and feet and removes the gag that Seth has placed through her mouth. "Are you OK" Jane asks.

Constance nods her head, although she has a black eye and split lip. "Please tell me you have Maura in a safe place Jane" she says with terror in her voice. "Doyle killed his father."

"I know, I know. She's at the station, come on let's get you to her" Jane explains.

"Please tell me Angela is alright, she was so brave Jane; she tried to stop him taking me," Constance explains as Jane helps her stand.

"She's a little sore and sorry, but she's fine." Jane feels a surge of pride in her mother.

When they get to the top of the stairs Mrs Thornton is standing there with her hands over her mouth. She is speechless. "Mrs Thornton I want you to come with me, I need to get you and Mrs Isles to the Police Station where you'll both be safe" Jane explains.

* * *

Maura is sitting at her desk. She feels helpless. She's frustrated that she's not doing anything to find her mother. She's gone back over all the reports from the Art Exchange murders and there is nothing that jumps out at her. She not sure how long she's been sitting there when Suzie enters. "Doctor Isles, there was a lot more sand at your guest house. There was enough to do a comparison. The sand is from the Nantasket Beach area, in Hull"

"What?" Maura says in shock. She stands and grabs her handbag. "Suzie I have to speak to someone, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yes Doctor Isles, are you OK?"

"I'm fine Suzie, it's just we might have a lead." Maura races out. When in front of the police station she hails a taxi, she'd driven into work with Jane this morning. She instructs the driver to head to James's place.

When she arrives she lets herself in and finds James in his home office on the phone. His face lights up when he sees her. When he takes in the look on her's he quickly excuses himself from the call and hangs up. "Maura what is it" he asks, suddenly filled with fear for this woman he'd die for.

Maura looks at him tears are now pouring down her cheeks; she's fighting for composure. "James…" she sniffles. "Is there any chance you have my mother here" she asks.

James is very confused. "Maura honey what are you talking about?" He moves towards her but she backs away.

"To think I was going to marry you and I don't even know you shoe size" Maura sobs; "how could you; how could you kill all those people." Her rage overcomes her and she lunges towards James to strike him.

James is stronger and catches Maura despite his shock at her accusation. "Maura, what's got into you? I would never hurt a soul; I struggle to stamp on a Cockroach." Maura recalls the time they were leaving the Opera and a Cockroach had creeped her out, she'd wanted James to kill it and he wouldn't.

Maura relaxes a little and lets James hold her as she asks defeated, "James you own a pair of Harley Davidson Darnel boots don't you; I've seen you wearing them" she sniffles into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I love them, why" he asks.

"What size is your foot" Maura is praying he doesn't say twelve.

"Ten and a half; why are you asking me this" James is again concerned at the direction of the conversation. He pulls Maura away from him and looks her in the eye. Maura's relief is palpable and all she wants to do is melt into him.

"I'm so sorry James; the murderer is wearing Darnel boots when he kills. He's also left traces of sand from Nantasket Beach at every crime scene. Whoever it is has kidnapped Mother."

"Oh my God; Maura," James pulls her back into a powerful embrace. "Oh sweetheart... You thought it was me?"

"Maura hugs him back as tightly as she can. "I'm so sorry James; I'm going out of my mind with worry. When the reports came in, well I did what I'm always telling police officers not to do. I jumped to an incorrect conclusion."

James whispers in her ear. "Yes you did." He smiles as he calms down. He loves the way Maura had explained herself. He loves this woman with all his heart.

* * *

Jane arrives at the Station. She takes Constance and Mrs Thornton in to Lieutenant Cavanaugh's office. "Sir, can you have someone make these women comfortable; I need to tell Doctor Isles her Mother is here and I need to call Frost and Korsack in," Jane explains.

"Jane they found a gardener with the boots you were looking for, they're doing a search and the boots are on their way to the Doc," Cavanaugh replies.

"It's not him" Jane explains. "Our perp is Seth Liam Thornton."

"The CEO of the Museum of Fine Arts; why" the Lieutenant asks.

"Paddy Doyle killed his father. I have to see Maura sir." As Jane leaves she gives Constance a reassuring smile. "I'll get a BOLO out on him while I'm at it" she says to her boss as she races out the door.

Jane walks into Maura's office expecting her to be there. She then goes to the lab and then on to the morgue. When she's nowhere to be found, she picks up her cell and calls her. Jane's getting annoyed; where is she, she thinks to herself. She'd tried calling her twice from the car and she hadn't answered. As she heads back through the lab she's sees Suzie. "Oh, hey; do you know where Doctor Isles is?"

Suzie stops what she's doing and looks up at Jane. "She said she had a lead, she raced out a little while ago," Suzie explains.

"She what; why?" Jane just stares at Suzie agitated; her gut can't take much more.

"The soil sample from her guest house showed high levels of sand. We were able to establish it came from Nantasket Beach in Hull. When I told her she looked shocked and then just raced out."

"Oh my God," as Jane races to her car she calls Korsack. He doesn't answer. She curses him as she then dials Frost who does pick up. "I need you and Korsack at James Montague's place at Nantasket Beach in Hull now Frost; it could be a matter of life and death!"

"On our way Jane" Frost replies and she hangs up.

Jane has her siren blaring as she races to Hull. As she approaches she turns them off. She can see Seth's car in the driveway as she pulls up. As she's about to enter the house she hears a gun shot and Maura's piercing scream. Jane reacts quickly and runs inside. She sees James lying on the floor with blood coming from his neck; it's like it's all happening in slow motion. She sees Maura rush towards him screaming. Jane doesn't have a clear shot at Seth. She runs towards Maura and throws herself in front of her as she hears the crack of a gun. They both fall to the ground as Jane feels searing pain go through her. The last thing she hears before passing out is Seth shouting her name.

"Oh God Jane, no, not you. It wasn't mean to be you…. Jane...


	13. Chapter 13

As Maura struggles to pull herself out from under Jane, Korsack and Frost burst into the room. They both fire at Seth who is blown off his feet as their shots pierce his chest. "James" Maura cries as she crawls to him not realising she's covered in Jane's blood. Frost races to Seth to confirm he's dead and Korsack races to check Jane.

James is lying motionless; a pool of blood surrounds his head as it oozes from his neck. Maura gets to him and covers the wound applying pressure to it. "Maura" he struggles. "Are you alright?" Maura nods too emotional to speak at that moment.

Frost dials for paramedics. "We have an officer down here and other victims of a shooting." He peels off the address his concern for Jane paramount.

Jane's lying on her side facing away from Korsack; she fell into that position after Maura dragged herself out from under her. Korsack can see the wound in Jane's back. As he rolls her on to her back he's shocked by what he sees. Jane has a hole in her chest just below her left breast. More alarming, she has blood oozing from her nose and mouth. Korsack feels for a pulse as he lifts Jane's head into his lap and holds her. Frost looks at him; the horror of the scene is etched into his face. "She's alive Frost, but her pulse is weak" Korsack says; his voice shaking with emotion.

"Maura I can't feel anything; I can't move" James is looking at her, tears are rolling from his eyes into his ears. Blood gurgles in his throat and starts to spill out his mouth.

"Hold on James, please hold on" Maura's voice trembles as she begs him to fight.

His eyes stare at Maura, he tries to inject every ounce of feeling he can show in them. "I love you Maura."

"No, don't you dare. Don't you die on me James; please God," Maura cries. She looks at Frost and screams, "Where are the ambulances!"

Frost looks at Maura; his heart is breaking on so many fronts. "They're coming Doctor Isles, they'll be here soon." Frost is wishing they would bloody well hurry up.

"Maura honey, please look at me" James struggles. She does. "You've made me so happy."

Maura runs her other hand through his hair trying to offer comfort. "James I've never been happier in my life, please don't leave me. I love you so much."

She said it, he thinks to himself. "I love you" are James's last words as he takes his final breath.

"No" Maura cries. She drops her head on to his chest. "Oh James" Maura shakes with emotion. Tears streak her face and the pain in her heart is tearing her apart.

Finally police and paramedics arrive. Frankie is one of the first on the scene and when he sees Jane lying in Korsack's lap he loses it. Frost grabs a hold of him. A paramedic comes running around the two men to get to Jane. "Come on Man" Frost urges Frankie. "She's alive; let the paramedics do their job."

Another paramedic has to peel Maura away from James. He takes Maura, who's now in shock to sit in one of the ambulances. He gives her a quick check up. Maura is so drenched in blood the paramedic doesn't know where to start. He wraps her in a blanket and lies her down. Behind him, shouts urge him to get out of the way. A trolley surrounded by three paramedics has Jane on it. They are trying to keep her stable as they get her in the ambulance. "Mass General now" one shouts to the driver. As the doors close and the ambulance speeds away, Frost, Korsack and Frankie are standing there frozen to the spot. They are speechless at the events that have unfolded here.

In the ambulance they connect Jane to oxygen. They insert an IV with plasma to compensate for her blood loss. They re-dress the wounds in a pressure pack to stem the loss of blood. "Come on Lady" one of the paramedics shouts as Jane flat lines. They rip her shirt open and get the defibrillator ready. Another paramedic injects adrenalin. "Clear" someone shouts; then bang Jane's body lunges as the electric shock tries to kick her heart back into gear.

Maura is lying beside Jane in the ambulance watching everything unfold. She feels nothing. She can't move; she can't think. Eventually she forces her head to turn the other way. Maura stares at the wall of the ambulance.

"How long now" one of the paramedics shouts to the driver. Two minutes, is the response he gets. "Call in and tell them she's flat lined," he shouts. "Come on Detective" he shouts again. "Clear" he hits her with the defibrillator's again. Jane's body lunges in response. A weak pulse appears on the computer screen. "That a girl" the paramedic breathes.

As the ambulance backs into emergency at Mass General doctors and nurses come running. The doors open and Jane is wheeled out of the ambulance and straight into emergency surgery. Maura is taken to a private room for treatment.

At BPD Cavanaugh has listened to the events as they unfolded via police radio. He calls for Sister Winifred to take care of Mrs Thornton and when that is settled he personally drives Constance Isles to the hospital.

Angela is lying in emergency, they haven't released her yet because of her concussion and because they want the plaster on her arm to set. She hears the commotion as doctors and nurses are running in all directions. A nurse pops her head in to check on Angela. "Is everything OK here Mrs Rizzoli" she asks.

"I'm fine" Angela responds. "What's going on?"

"There's been a shooting in Hull, a police officer's been hit, apparently its touch and go," the nurse explains.

Angela's heart automatically constricts at this news. She lives in fear every day that Jane or Frankie will be hurt on the job. The memory of the terrible day when BPD headquarters was attacked and Jane and Frankie had both nearly died still haunts her. Still it's an officer according to the nurse and Frankie was just here, so she breathes a sigh of relief whilst offering a silent prayer for whoever was just rushed in. Little does she know!

Maura is lying on a bed in her room, she hasn't moved. A nurse enters. She starts to remove Maura's clothes, Maura doesn't help her. In the end and against her better judgement, the nurse cuts off Maura clothes down to her underwear. The nurse can tell the clothes Maura's wearing are well out of her pay range. Still they're drenched in blood; they would have most likely been thrown out. The nurse starts to wash blood off Maura when she notices a huge gash in Maura's right side. She stops what she's doing and covers Maura, she runs to find a doctor.

A doctor races in to check on Maura. He finds her side is suffering from a severe gash, her fourth rib is shattered and there looks to be a bullet lodged in it. He orders the nurse to get Maura to x-ray. He races off to prepare for surgery.

Korsack, Frost and Frankie run into the Mass General Emergency. A nurse sees Korsack covered in blood and races up to him. "Are you OK sir" she asks. Korsack's doesn't understand at first but then notices her looking at the blood all over his clothes. Frankie tells the nurse he's fine. He then asks where his mother is.

When Frankie finds Angela the look on his face tells Angela something's terribly wrong. "Oh my God, is it Janey" she asks Frankie. He nods.

"Can you stand up Ma" Frankie asks. "I don't want you here alone, come and sit with me, Frost and Korsack." Angela nods, she needs to be with family and friends. Frankie helps her up and she leans on him as they walk to where Frost and Korsack are.

"How bad is it sweetheart" Angela asks Frankie, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know Ma; pretty bad I think" Frankie offers.

When Angela sees Korsack she nearly faints. He's covered in blood. "Oh my God, my Janey" Angela cries.

Korsack tries to comfort her, "She's strong Mrs Rizzoli and she'll be fine. She has to be."

Cavanaugh and Constance enter. "Bloody hell Korsack" Cavanaugh says. "Go and find something to change into would you."

"Oh, sorry" Korsack goes to find a nurse.

"OK Frost what do you know" Cavanaugh asks. Frost looks at Angela and Constance. "It's alright son, they have right to know; spill."

"Sir, Seth Thornton fired two shots. We believe he shot James Montague first. We don't think Jane had a clear shot at him and when he aimed to fire at Doctor Isles, it looks like…" Frost hesitates. He's not sure he could have done what Jane did; it's why he looks up to her so much. She'd die for anyone of them.

"What Frost," Cavanaugh pushes.

"Sir, it looks like Jane took the bullet meant for Maura."

Constance and Angela share a look and Constance goes to sit with her. She puts an arm around Angela.

"Go on" Cavanaugh urges Frost to continue.

"We arrived on the scene as Jane was going down. Korsack and I both discharged our weapons at Thornton. He received two wounds to the chest and died instantly. James Montague received a single shot to the neck; paramedics advised he bled out at the scene. They also advised his neck had been shattered by the shot, had he survived he'd have been a quadriplegic."

"What about Maura" Constance asks.

Frost looks at Constance. "Ma'am she was pretty emotional with James virtually dying in her arms. Paramedic's advised she was in deep shock when they transported her here. I think otherwise she was OK" Frost explains.

"And Janey" Angela looks at Frost begging for some positive news.

"Mrs Rizzoli Jane's been shot through her left chest, just below her breast. The bullet went right through her. The paramedics stabilised her at the scene but she was pretty bad; I'm so sorry." Frost is fighting his own emotions as he apologises to Angela.

"What now" Angela looks at Cavanaugh.

"We wait Angela; we wait and hope."

Korsack returns wearing medical scrubs. He looks like a doctor; right now he wishes he was one. He'd give anything to be in supporting Jane. "Did Frost fill you all in" is the first thing he says. They all nod. "Mrs Isles, can I ask you some questions?"

"Not now Vince" Cavanaugh stops him.

"Sean, I'm sorry. Are you certain Thornton was responsible for all these murders," Korsack asks.

"The evidence says so," Cavanaugh responds.

"So why" Korsack's voice shakes with emotion. "Why did he do it?"

Constance looks at all the people in the room. They are Maura's new family. They had given Maura back to her in a way she never knew existed before they came into her life. Her voice is emotional as she speaks.

"He told me Paddy Doyle killed his father. He was angry that Paddy had never paid for his crime. When James and Maura started dating he suddenly had access to something that would make Paddy pay; his daughter!"

"This was all about payback" Korsack looks at Constance.

"It seems it started that way. I think he became obsessed with Maura as she got more involved with James. He wanted her miserable and yet with James Maura was very happy. He started killing people he thought Maura was close too. It wasn't affecting Maura the way he was expecting and it made him angrier. That's why he didn't kill me; he wanted to be sure Maura suffered. I thought he was going to kidnap her as well and bring her back to his house. Obviously something upset his plans."

They're interrupted when a doctor walks in. "Are there any family here for Doctor Isles." He's confused when everyone in the room automatically answers 'yes' without even thinking. "You're all her family?" He looks around the room.

"Yes they are," Constance answers, "but I'm her mother. Can I see her?"

"Yes, I'll brief you in her ward" the doctor explains.

Constance turns to Angela, "Are you strong enough to join me Angela, I need you."

"Of course," Angela replies. Frankie helps Angela up. She links her arm with Constance and they both go to see Maura.

As they approach her bed, Constance notices that Maura is strapped down. She looks at the Doctor. "It's OK Mrs Isles. Maura's fourth rib on her right side was badly damaged. She was clipped in the side by a bullet. Except for the rib there has been no serious damage. The injury however is such that I don't want her to move at all for at least twenty-four hours, I want to give the rib time to knit."

"Oh thank you Doctor" Constance says with relief.

"Mrs Isles, your daughter was extremely traumatised before we put her under the anaesthetic. It seems she was close to one of the victims at the scene. She's about to wake and whilst we're not concerned about her physical recovery at the moment we are very concerned about her emotional state."

"I understand Doctor; we'll be here for her," Constance reassures him.

"Doctor, have you any news on the detective who was shot" Angela asks timidly, she's not sure she wants to hear the answer.

"And you are" the Doctor asks.

"Her mother" Angela responds.

He looks intently at Angela, "we're doing everything we can Ma'am. It's very serious though, your daughter is fighting for her life. You need to be strong."

"Oh" Angela says in a tear filled voice.

Constance puts an arm around her. "Come on Angela, Jane is strong. Come sit with your other daughter until we know more." The doctor looks at Constance with thanks. He leaves. She helps Angela to a chair beside Maura's bed. Constance stands beside her and takes Maura's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Maura wakes to see her mother standing over her and Angela sitting beside her. Before she really has time to process the scene she feels a dull ache creep into her chest. She closes her eyes and the image of James's head wobbling like it was on a spring flashes into her mind. She's sees him fall to the floor. She remembers another cracking sound and a flash of black. As she crawls out of it she sees James lying in a pool of blood asking her if she's alright. She sees the very light in his eyes disappear; she sees the life go out of him.

She opens her eyes as she feels someone brushing tears off her cheeks. "It's alright darling; you're going to be alright."

"Someone shot James, oh Mother James is dead." When Maura sobs his name she feels a stabbing pain go through her side.

"I'm so sorry darling, I'm so, so sorry." Constance tries to comfort Maura; she rests a gentle hand on her forehead.

Maura's engulfed in emotional pain and if she cries she's engulfed in physical pain. At that moment she hates her very being. She turns her head away from her Mother and Angela. Maura feels an emptiness she's never felt before. Worse than any feeling of loss or loneliness she's ever known. Somewhere in the fabric of Maura's mind she finds herself wishing she was dead.

A nurse walks in, "how is she" she asks.

Angela speaks first, "she's in a very dark place."

"What makes you say that Angela" Constance looks at her concerned.

"She hasn't asked for Jane" is Angela's reply.

The nurse looks at both women. She then goes to the other side of the bed to talk to Maura. "Hey Doctor Isles, are you in pain" the nurse speaks to Maura gently. Maura nods. "Here sweetie take this it will help." The nurse gives Maura a sedative. She looks at Constance and Angela. "The Doctor doesn't want her moving for a while yet. He said if she was in pain to sedate her." Constance and Angela nod. The nurse continues. "He'd like someone to stay with her though if possible?"

"Don't worry nurse; someone will be with her until we can take her home." Constance says and she and Angela smile at each other. The nurse smiles at them and leaves. Constance looks at Angela with uncertainty. "Angela dear, I have no idea what to do; how do I help her?"

Angela pats Constance's hand. "See, you know as much about being a good mother as the rest of us." Constance looks at Angela horrified. "Oh Constance, don't get me wrong. What I mean is there is no book for these kinds of things. Before Maura, whenever Janey had her heart broken she'd go and thrash it out with her brothers. She won't let me anywhere near her."

"Oh" Constance says.

"Maura usually processes pain on her own," Angela continues.

"Because I was never there for her," Constance reprimands herself.

"But that's my point Constance; I've always been there for Jane. I've always wanted to be closer. I work not ten minutes from her every day and yet she will talk to Maura before she talks to me about anything."

Constance looks at Angela; she realises how brave she is being, what, with Jane away in another room somewhere fighting for her life. It says just how much Maura is like a daughter to her. "I'm sorry Angela."

"Oh don't be Constance. I know Maura loves you and I know she knows you've done the very best you can. I know that" Angela says emphatically.

"Thank you" Constance says and hugs this woman she's grown so fond of. "I'm praying for Jane too. I'm praying for all of us to get through this," Constance adds.

Angela hugs back, she's grateful for the support. "Thank you."

In the waiting room the boys are getting anxious. Jane's been in surgery for hours and they haven't heard a thing. Tommy's joined them and he's just sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "What time is it" Frankie asks, even though there is clock on the wall right in front of him.

"It's six pm; she's been in there at least four hours" Korsack responds.

"Don't they know what it's like for people waiting out here with no idea what's going on," Frost is angry.

Angela wanders into the waiting room; she's been gone for a couple of hours. "Any news" she asks.

"How can you be so calm Ma? No! There is no news" Frankie is agitated.

"Hey Frankie," Frost grabs him and sits him down.

"I'm sorry baby. I've been with Constance and Maura. Janey might have tried to protect Maura but the bullet still hit her. It broke one of her ribs," Angela explains. "Emotionally Maura's a mess," she adds.

"How's Mrs Isles" Korsack asks.

"Constance is holding up and physically Maura is fine but emotionally she's in a dark place. She must have been a lot closer to James Montague then she ever let on to any of us" Angela shares.

"Mrs Rizzoli Doctor Isles was like a Zombie, I don't think she even realised Jane was there, let alone that she saved her life," Frost offers. Angela just nods and goes and sits by her boys. She gives them each her best one-armed hug. Her good arm is wrapped around her in a plaster cast.

The hours creep by. There are empty coffee cups and partially eaten snacks and meals scattered all over the waiting room. It's 10pm and there is still no word on Jane. Korsack's been home and changed. Angela has been back and forth to check Maura. The usually immaculate Frost has removed his jacket and tie. And still they wait for news. Frankie is lying across a bench with his head in Angela's lap at the moment. Angela is running her hands through her son's wonderful thick mop of hair. Tommy is sitting as if he hasn't moved in all this time.

At one stage Constance pops out to see how everyone is holding up. She informs them that Maura is sleeping. They promise they'll let Constance know as soon as there is any news on Jane. Cavanaugh calls in again on his way home from the Station. He offers his comfort to Angela and encourages his team to stay positive.

Its 2:00am when the surgeons have done all they can for Jane. They've repaired her as best as is humanly possible. The bullet shattered Jane's ribs and punctured her lung. It passed through her diaphragm damaging the stomach, the spleen and nicking the large intestine. Jane had died another three times on their table; her surgeon is amazed at her strength. He's pretty sure the shot would have killed most people. Still, as she's wheeled into intensive care, he's satisfied enough to go and talk to her family.

He walks into the waiting room to find a group of tired, worried and weary people. They all look as bad as he feels. "Is this the Rizzoli family" he asks. They all become alert and look at him with a weight he struggles to bear. "I'm Doctor Gillette; I'm the surgeon who worked on Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Angela stands "Oh thank you Doctor is my baby going to be OK" she asks.

"Mrs Rizzoli is it?" Angela nods. "Mrs Rizzoli your daughter should be dead." Angela gasps. "Oh I'm sorry, she's not dead. What I'm trying to say is the shot would have killed most people but I am very impressed at your daughter's strength and will to live."

Korsack and Frost smile to each other and slap each other on the arms before embracing. Frankie asks for more information. "So what can you tell us Doc?"

"The bullet punctured her lung and passed through her diaphragm. It damaged her stomach, spleen and nicked the large intestine. We had to bring in micro surgeons to make sure all these critical organs were repaired correctly. She is in for a long and slow road to recovery. However, I am very pleased to report that she's been moved to intensive care and that she's stable. Please understand, she's in a very critical condition and is likely to be for days yet. Having seen the way she fought in there, I have every reason to believe she'll make a full recovery. Time will tell."

"When can we see her" Angela asks.

"At the earliest it will be after lunch time tomorrow and that's assuming there are no further complications," the Doctor explains. "I suggest you all go home and get some rest. We have your details, if there is any change, we'll call you."

Frost, Korsack and Tommy take their leave and Angela and Frankie call by to visit Constance and Maura before they go. Maura is asleep and so is Constance. Angela writes her a note to say it looks like Jane's going to be OK and that they'll see her in the morning.

A very tired but relieved Frankie runs his mother home. Maura's guest house is still a mess so Frankie makes sure his mother is comfortable in the guest room. The room is scattered with Jane's natural mess. Angela finds it comforting. Frankie goes home and crashes after promising to pick Angela up early and take her back to the hospital.

Jane and Maura were shot on the Thursday after Seth's killing spree had started. In just four days Seth had killed six people, critically injured two, caused bodily harm to Constance and Angela before Korsack and Frost had shot and killed him. It's been three days since Jane and Maura were hurt and Angela and Constance are walking back from the Hospital's Sunday evening chapel service when Angela's phone rings. It's Doctor Gillette informing her that Jane's taken a bad turn and is on her way to surgery. He promises to call again as soon as he can.

Angela looks at Constance then fills her in. Angela's colour has completely drained from her face. Jane had drifted in and out of consciousness since she'd come out of the first round of operations. Doctor Gillette had warned Angela that he was still very worried about Jane. Similarly, Maura had shut down and was buried somewhere inside herself. Her doctor was just as concerned about her but for different reasons. For everyone close to Jane and Maura it had been the worst couple of days they'd all faced in a long time.

Angela decides to join Constance and sit with Maura for a while. She needs a distraction from the sick feeling that's climbed inside her at the knowledge that Jane was back in surgery. What's more, she hadn't seen much of Maura since she'd been allowed to visit Jane. Angela's aware though that Maura has been uncommunicative and distant to everyone that's visited her, even Tommy. So it was a shock to both women when they entered Maura's room to see her sitting up trying to eat something. "Darling" Constance expresses full of happiness. Maura gives her a weak but gentle and warm smile.

"Hello Mother, hello Angela" Maura offers somewhat sheepishly.

Angela grins and brushes some of Maura's hair back behind her ears, "oh sweetie, our prayers have been answered."

"Pardon" Maura looks confused.

"You were asleep so Angela convinced me to join her for the Service in the Hospital chapel tonight," Constance explains.

"The nurse says I've been a classic catatonic state for four days," Maura looks at both women. They both smile at her; just to have Maura talking is music to both their ears. "What happened to me" Maura asks. Tears start to appear in Maura's eyes. "I mean I remember what happened to James, but what happened to me?"

Constance goes to speak and Angela gently touches her arm to stop her. "Do you remember anything else" Angela asks.

"James asked me to marry him; we were going to make it official when the art exchange murders were solved." Constance and Angela share a sad look; they hadn't known how close James and Maura were. It explains a lot to them. Maura continues. "Then when I found the sand in my guest house was from Nantasket Beach I'd gone to see James because I thought he was the murderer." Maura tries to reach the tissues but the movement causes her pain. Constance automatically does it for her. "I accused him of being the murderer."

"Oh sweetheart" Angela tries to sooth Maura. Constance puts a hand on Maura's shoulder for support.

The two women can see Maura's mind working away, neither one speaks. "Oh my God, it was Seth. Does Jane know; has he been stopped. Seth's the murderer; it was Seth that shot James." Maura tries to move, "I need to talk to Jane." She says. The pain and Angela and Constance holding her down, is all that stops Maura forcing herself off the bed.

Again Angela takes the lead. "Sweetie, they know. Seth was shot at the scene. He's dead baby. He can't hurt anyone anymore. I promise."

"Oh" Maura says as she relaxes a little bit. "Oh" Maura says again. "Then where's Jane, she hasn't been in to see me. I just assumed… I assumed she was trying to catch the person who killed James. She knew… Jane knew about me and James." Maura is crestfallen. Why hadn't Jane been in to offer her support. Didn't she know how hurt she was? Where was her best friend when she needed her most? The tears started to flow again.

Constance looks at Angela for guidance, she's figured out now that Angela has been trying to protect Maura from the news about Jane. Seeing Maura so heartbroken that Jane hadn't been to see her was killing Constance.

Angela squeezes Constance's forearm for reassurance before answering Maura. "Honey, Jane asked me to tell you she's here for you and she'll be here just as soon as she can. Do you remember anything else? Do you remember how you were hurt Maura," Angela gently pushes.

"You'll think I've lost my mind" Maura looks at them both. Constance and Angela smile, but they wait for Maura to go on. "The only other thing I remember was a loud cracking noise and seeing a flash of black that seemed to hit me and force me to the ground. I felt this weight on me but all I could see was James lying in a pool of blood."

"You're not crazy sweetheart, that was Jane," Angela says as gently as she can.

"Jane" Maura says somewhat surprised. "Jane… was there?"

"She was Maura, Seth shot at you too, Jane tried to push you out of the way, but the bullet hit you in the side there. That's why you're in so much pain" Angela explains.

Maura leans back into the pillows on her bed. Constance helps her to arrange them so she's more comfortable. Constance and Angela share a look at each other. Constance mouths 'thank you.' They don't notice this time that Maura's mind is still churning over. Her memory is coming back to her.

"Oh my God; Jane," Maura sits bolt upright totally disregarding the pain that sears through her side. She frightens the life out of Angela and Constance. "Is she alive? Is Jane alive?" She stares at Angela and Constance as she gets out of the bed and stands. The nurses have heard the commotion and come running.

"What in earth is going on?" A nurse takes Maura by the shoulders and tries to force her back into the bed.

"Let me go," Maura says. "Mother, Angela, I remember. Jane was shot. She was shot protecting me. I saw them resuscitate her in the ambulance. Please, would someone tell me if Jane's OK." Maura looks directly at Angela. "Why are you even here, why aren't you with Jane," Maura says with uncharacteristic venom.

Angela takes her hands, "she's alive Maura but she's in surgery I can't see her right now. She's fighting Maura, I promise she's fighting," Angela says as another nurse sedates Maura and forces her back into her bed. The drugs knock Maura out almost instantly.

Angela stands to leave. "Oh Angela, I'm so sorry. I know Maura didn't mean any of that. She's just going through so much at the moment." Constance tries to comfort Angela.

"I'm the one who's sorry Constance, I tried to soften the blow but all I did was make it worse." Angela is crying. "I'm going to go and sit in the waiting room for news on Janey. Give Maura my love when she wakes up." Angela is visibly shaking as she leaves.


	15. Chapter 15

Angela sits alone in the waiting room. She doesn't call the boys. She is sick with worry for Jane and she's still shaken by Maura's harsh words just now. What is it about her daughter that makes her feel like she has to protect the world and the ones she loves from any harm even at her own expense? What about what it does to everyone else. Angela knows if Jane hadn't done what she'd done Maura would probably be dead and as much as Angela loves Maura if she had to choose, she would choose for Jane not to have done what she did. She also knows Jane would be angry at her for such a thought.

Angela realises she must have drifted off to sleep when she feels a gentle nudge wake her. She is looking up into the tired eyes of Doctor Gillette. He sits beside her. "Mrs Rizzoli, there was a minute tear in the large intestine that we did not pick up in the first surgery. Faecal matter was seeping into her system effectively poisoning her. It caused severe inflammation of her abdomen and blood poisoning. In her weakened state her body's ability to fight the effects meant we had to operate immediately."

"Oh my poor baby" Angela weeps.

"Mrs Rizzoli believe it or not Jane was actually a bit stronger despite this setback so we were able to take more time to assess her internal injuries. I'm actually really pleased with how she's coming along all things considered" Doctor Gillette explains.

"Thank you Doctor," Angela manages.

"Are you here alone Mrs Rizzoli" he asks. Angela just nods. "With that arm I bet you're not driving are you?"

"No" Angela shakes her head.

"If I organise a bed in with Jane, would you like to stay with her tonight?"

"Could I," Angela would like nothing more.

"Just tonight Mrs Rizzoli, under normal circumstances this is highly unusual but I also don't want to send you out there to find you way home on your own at this hour."

"Of course Doctor," Angela acknowledges his concerns.

Doctor Gillette leaves, asking Angela to stay where she is. A short while later a nurse comes to get her. She escorts Angela to Jane's room where they have set up another bed. The nurse leaves her a patient's gown to change into if she wants and then leaves them alone. Angela stands beside Jane for a long time just holding her hand. Jane's grey. She's lost a lot of weight and her eyes twitch and her hands shake like she's having nightmares. "Oh Janey" Angela whispers and the tears start to flow. Eventually Angela climbs on to the bed beside Jane and falls asleep.

The days pass and Jane continues to get stronger. She's conscious more often and taking more visitors. Slowly the Doctors are taking her off drips and drugs and her body is starting to work more as it should. Doctor Gillette is very happy. Jane's also slowly putting the pieces together over what actually happened the day she was shot. Whenever she asks anyone it's like pulling teeth to get answers. The one thing no one will talk about and the thing that has her most unsettled is that Maura hasn't been in to see her.

It's about 12:30am one evening when Frankie calls in to see Jane after his late shift. To his surprise Jane's awake. Frankie sits and they go through all the idle chit-chat they always do when he visits. When their usual conversation is coming to a close Jane looks at him. "Frankie I really need you to help me; I need to know what's going on. Why hasn't Maura been in to see me, is she mad at me?"

"Oh so that's why you're awake at this hour." Frankie looks at his sister.

"No… yeah… maybe; come on Frankie. I'm obviously well enough that what I'm worried about is keeping me awake more than being sick is sending me to sleep" Jane blurts out her frustration.

"OK, OK" Frankie half laughs, it's a sign his real sister is on her way back. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything" Jane looks at him.

Frankie starts by explaining all he can about Seth. Jane interrupts him explaining the feelings she had for him. They talk about that for a little while. Jane had thought she would hurt more emotionally than she did but surprisingly she feels nothing but contempt for Seth. Frankie goes on to explain what happened to James and how badly Maura reacted. Jane fights to contain tears; her heart genuinely aches for her best friend and for James who she had liked so much. Finally Frankie tries to explain where Maura's at.

"Janey she didn't remember what you did for her at first," Frankie explains. "Ma says when she did remember she freaked out."

"Oh" is all Jane can say.

"She did come and see you a lot Jane before she left the hospital, but you were still too sick to know anyone was there," Frankie offers.

"Huh, so she's still not in a good place" Jane looks at him.

"Physically she's fine; Ma says she's even back at the gym trying to get back into shape. But you girls and you're broken hearts; honestly" Frankie shakes his head.

Jane laughs then stops because of the pain. "Come on Frankie, you don't know Maura like I do, what she had with James was perfect. For Maura it really was perfect."

"Ma reckons she needs you, she needs someone to talk to. She's not talking to anyone."

"So tell her to come see me," Jane replies.

"I'll try," Frankie smiles and kisses his sister, using this point in the conversation as his excuse to leave.

Its two more weeks before Jane is finally released from the hospital. Jane's delighted she's going home. Angela is more of a fuss than ever now that her arms out of plaster. Frankie and Tommy are supposed to be helping her settle in but they've jumped in front of her TV to watch some replay of some game. Jane puts up with all of them for an hour before she's had enough and sends them all home.

Jane calls Maura to let her know she's home and invites her to drop by any time she likes. Maura and Jane have spoken on the phone a couple of times now although Maura never came to the hospital and while she's polite when talking to Jane, Maura's not really talking. Jane knows having spoken to her that this is not about Jane and Jane just wishes she was stronger so she could help her friend. It's at least another month before she's even allowed to drive.

Another week passes and despite Jane's efforts Maura is a ghost. Jane's lying in bed one night when she has an idea. She grabs her lap top from the floor and logs on. When she's finalised her plan she turns the computer off and tries to sleep. The next morning she calls Constance and asks for her help on two areas critical to her plan. She's delighted when Constance is happy to assist in any way she can. She also rings Cavanaugh and gets his clearance. Her last challenge is to somehow get Maura to see her. Maura's back at work but Korsack's told Jane that she is on supervision duties only and leaving most of the work to Pike.

The next day Jane calls the pastor for the church hall where she used to attend Sunday school when growing up. She tries to explain what's she's doing and he happily tells Jane that the hall is not being used that day and she was welcome to it. When she has everything organised she calls a taxi to take her to the hall. When she's ready she calls Maura.

"Hi Jane," Maura answers, "how are you" she asks.

"Maura I've done something really dumb, I really need your help" Jane tries to sound needy.

"Oh my God Jane, are you alright, where are you" Maura asks, her voice filled with concern. It makes Jane smile.

Jane says in a feeble voice where she is and how embarrassed she is. She asks Maura to come and get her and to not tell anyone. At first Maura is reluctant, she wants to send someone else, but in the end Jane convinces her.

When Maura walks into the church hall she's dressed to the nine's and has her medical bag with her. Jane fights to hide her smile. As Maura gets closer it's easier to hide. Maura looks terrible, she's dark under the eyes and they are blood-shot. She's lost a lot of weight and she is as white as a sheet.

"What is it Jane, what's wrong" Maura puts her bag down and pulls out gloves.

"All things considered Maura, I'm doing pretty well."

Maura's exasperated, "then why am I here Jane, you said something was wrong."

"It is Maura, you're wrong. I've just been through one of the worst experiences of my life and I've missed you," Jane says encouragingly.

"Yes Jane, an experience that was my fault." Maura's voice is rising in pitch as it does when she gets emotional.

"Maura this isn't your fault, don't beat yourself up."

"Yes it is Jane, because of my biological father I got James killed and I nearly got you killed; the two people I care most… well two people I liked."

"Maura, I hate Paddy Doyle for what he's done to you and the impact his actions have had on your life. I blame him. I know you won't like me saying that but that's who I blame. Maura I loved James, he was so right for you and I am so, so sorry. Please, let me be there for you. Please."

"Don't you get it Jane? If you die there is this whole world of people who would suffer terribly. If I die, no one really gets hurt. I just know if we're friends you would take a bullet for me again and I can't live with that."

"Maura… now you're talking nonsense and you know it."

"Jane can't you just accept that I've changed. Everything that happened, James and you, well it's changed me."

"Can you accept that everything that happened changed me too?"

"What on earth are you talking about" Maura looks at Jane confused.

"Maura, sit down would you. Let me explain. There is a crazy reason why I wanted you to come here." Maura reluctantly does as she's told. "Maura whenever you're thinking about James and I know you are doing that a lot at the moment, and I hope someday it's not quite as often but with a happier heart. I want you to know you can share it with me. Your love for James allowed him to give me two things I will treasure for ever. The first was seeing my best friend so unbelievably happy and in love… and might I say to a guy I actually liked for once."

Maura laughs through the tears that are streaming down her face. Damn it Jane curses to herself. I should have brought tissues. Jane presses on, "Secondly Maura, he gave me back the piano."

"What" Maura looks at Jane confused.

"Here's how I've changed Maura. I want to share something with you, I've never told anyone. Hopefully this is just between you and me, but that's up to you. This is the hall where my Nona taught me to play piano. Come over here."

Jane pulls Maura up and they walk over to where the old piano is standing. "Do you remember Ma carrying on that morning after you told her I played that night at James's?"

"Oh" Maura says. She'd forgotten all about that night. "Yes I do, now that you mention it."

"Well Nona did fill my head with dreams of being a concert pianist and if I could have afforded to go to college, that's what I would have studied. I loved playing the piano more than being a cop."

"Really," Maura looks at her, "No you're just saying that!"

"Maura it's the truth; I promise. Here's another truth. If I'd had a choice that day our lives were shattered I would have shot Seth instead of trying to push you out of the way; but I didn't have a shot. I would do what I did again in an instance because I would be hurt and I would suffer if something ever happened to you… not to mention all my family and so many other people you don't even realise."

"Jane…"

"So this is for you and James." Jane lifts the piano lid and sits. "I can't sing and I've changed the words slightly… and it's going to be terrible… but anyway here goes. Jane starts to play and sing Elton John's 'Your Song'.

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
And I am one of those who can easily hide

Maura sits down beside Jane on the piano stool and Jane leans into her affectionately.

I don't have much money but boy if I did  
You'd be in that house where you both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for you and James to keep it turned on

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
You were the greatest guys I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

"You're right Jane that was terrible" Maura looks at Jane and they both laugh and then hug.

"Oh, oh Maura I haven't finished." Jane says as she pulls away.

"Jane it's OK, you've done enough. Thank you so much. Gosh I've missed you. No more getting shot for anyone; do you understand" Maura wipes tears away with the back of her hand.

"Maura, remember that day in that posh drinking place when you told me how you hoped you and Clarissa might be friends?"

"Oh Jane" Maura says dismissively.

"No I realised something. You are forever putting yourself out to spend time with me doing the things I like to do but I never really do the same for you."

"It's alright Jane; I don't expect you to do things you don't like."

"Maura the truth is I love art. I just need you to be sensitive to talking about the art too much and not letting me just enjoy it. Do you know what I'm saying? So I want to try doing art galleries with you again."

"You do, OK; great" Maura says happily.

"Here," Jane gives Maura an envelope.

"What's this" Maura asks.

"Open it."

Maura opens it and then looks at Jane in amazement. "Jane, its two tickets to see Martha Argerich play at the La Medeine Church in Paris."

"Yep day after tomorrow" Jane says all excited. "Doctor Gillette says I can fly, and your mother is donating her plane and her house in Paris for us to stay so that kept my costs down; and guess what?"

Maura is laughing, "What?"

"I love classical music but especially when it's played on piano. So I will go anywhere, any time, to any function or event if someone is playing and you'd like my company."

Maura looks at Jane and smiles, a tear spills down her cheek. "Thank you Jane."

"Hey I used to like playing Billy Joel too, this song makes me think of you." Jane breaks into a couple of bars of 'Uptown Girl'.

Maura laughs and stands. "Come on you, if you're going in a plane for seven hours in two days you need your rest." Jane gladly shuts the piano lid and she and Maura head out in a much better place. They both still have a lot to get through but now they'll get through it together.

**A/N: The End. (I hope you like it)**

**Thank you to everyone who has read some or all of my stories. To those that have offered feedback and encouragement thank you so much. I'm looking forward to the rest of season three of R and I and reading more of all your stories here. Cheers : )**


End file.
